Caught in Between
by Bloodyblade666
Summary: A young girl is pulled into the Past, to meet with her couple of time removed Grandfather Kenshin. How is a street smart teenage girl going to live in the Meiji era, and how will the KenshinGumi deal with this new One?
1. Wolf

Caught in Between.

All charters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and I own Wolf and any others I make up!

Rain hit concert below the clouds, and anyone else with out an umbrella or some sort of protection from the elements. Save one young teenage girl who walked though a darken ally. She was about the age of 15, but she did not it for all she would say. Dark red hair cut in a raw style and slightly spike to the ends fell down to her narrow shoulders. The light from windows showed some dark purple high lights in the bangs and to the back now and then. She had somewhat of a sharp overall face, and high cheekbones. Her eye brows where a little darker then the hair, with the left being pierced by a black hoop. Yet her eyes showed the most. They themselves where her best weapon, blue with the outer melting into a lilac color. Often rare in her family. One might say she look soft, save for the harsh scar long scar on her left cheek, reaching from the middle of the nose to the end of her cheek. A slash of the blade. Mouth was set in a hard line, as if she was thinking about something that made her angered in a form.

Her black shirt, showed some sign of boobs, as for her build of body. The slights curves gave way to the female form below the layers of cloths. Yet her muscles shown that of a light fighter, as did her build, this young girl was a fighter. But waving no more then 116 pounds, it was all muscle and speed, and her mind that let win any battle. She walked a steady beat, in tune to the city around her. Her baggy black jeans with the loops and the chain glistened in the sparred light from the windows. She all measurement of height was five' four and no more. One would not call her petite from the aura of harshness and anger that seem to ratite from the young girl.

Her fingerless black gloves, one in the pocket, the other pulling at the black leather choker on her neck. Finished her body long and nibble where the fingers trained to handle her dagger hidden in her pants. Now and then she would look back the slights, taking in the way of moment she felt as she made her way to a house, on an edge of an overgrown park.

She stopped at the door, water dripping from her bangs as she knocked on the door lightly. A shiver would hit her body now then, the rain having socked in every place of the clothing. Then as she was about to leave, the door opened to revel an elder Japanese woman in a storm gray kimono. Her once bluish black hair tied back in a high bun, barley any winkles touched her, a few laugh lines on her upper lip and the slights around her deep black eyes. One could tell in her high days of youth, she had been a beauty to all. She still was, but in a fading way that seem to last. Small and lean she was, and shorter then the teen before her. Akina Himura looked at her granddaughter with a slight tight lip, due to her being wet in this fall storm.

'Child get in here at once'' she snapped kindly. ''What in the hell are you doing walking in this weather, and when its dark out. Sometimes I wonder Wolf if you even think before an action''

Wolf looked at grandmother with a slight more pressed lip as she walked into the house and door shutting behind her, drops of water feel from her body. Creating a puddle of water on the bamboo rug. Red hair was plaster to her face, looking un- combed much to the eyes of the elderly woman.

'Come on obaasan (grandmother), don't look at me like that.'' She said heavily, her hands taken from her pockets, now just lying on her hips. Her voice was deeper then one might think for her size.

Akina shook her head at her granddaughter and said ''Well come on, change your cloths and meet me in the living room. I just got gone making some tea and Chanko.''

Wolf noded, taking off the wet gray sneakers, and walking out of the doorway. Leaving a trail of water with every step. The other women scowled and mutter in Japanese under her breath about granddaughters and cleaning. Still her gaze lingered on the teen, wondering what caused her to make the 30 min walk in this weather to her house once again. An idea bloomed her head, at once again she muttered in her native tongue.

Wolf walked to the most western and amercing part of the house. The bedroom had a bed, not a futon. And even as TV, small but still in color. Wallpaper was of cranes, every Asian in snatchers. Most of the colors where cool in tune, a mix of a gray for carpeting, and the bed mixing to blues and whites. Wolf went to the dresser draws and pulled out a long sleeved worn shirt and a pair of baggy seat pants. At lease they where warm and dry. More then once had left cloths here for these reasons such as tonight. Her grandmother mostly used the downstairs for living; the top floor was made of apt. where a young mother and her child lived. Along with an artiest, male.

After changing and leaving the cloths in the laundry room. She made her way to the living room. Her grandma sitting at a low cedar table, and on a cushioned. Steam rose from a bowel of hot chanko and a white coffee cup of green tea to warm her body even more. The living room looked as it had been taken from an old time Japanese scène housing set. It was all real, from the mats to the paper walls. How her grandmother had done all this was still being wondered by Wolf.

She sat down on the cushion, picking up the fork while her grandmother used chopsticks to eat the meal. Some time passed between the two. Wolf's gaze turned to the really only techno thing in the room. T.V. Still it was not on, which at this time of night was weird. Her grandma often watched the late night news. Akina saw the way her grandchild would not meet her gaze, and saw it wonder over the pictures on wall, easily to one.

It was an old picture, over 130 years old. It showed a young japans woman, a young boy and a man, roster by his hairstyle. Anther was on the right of the woman. A small built man, his right hand on her shoulders of the women. All where smiling, and each seem to have rolled in the dirt. The date of the photo was 1884, the start of the Meiji era of Japan.

Wolf's blue eyes scanned the picture, her eyes focused on the man. Akina slightly coughed, getting the young woman's attained on her once again. She put down the chopsticks; her lips pressed a little as she wapped her mouth in the most graceful manner of someone of her ledge of life. Wolf could tell she was in somewhat of a trouble just by the lips alone.

Wolf meet her eyes, the black to the blue, her eyes held no harshness, but a calm only meet after so long of living. Her signed again; her grandmother closed her eyes, pushing some of hair from her forehead. The teen slightly slumped in her cross-legged position.

''Wolf, what happened?'' her grandmothers said softly to her, her eyes once again on the young woman. Wolf drank her tea in one long gulp, her grandmother's eyebrow twitching the lights in response.

She put down the cup, her eyes meeting the table and empty plate. ' I got into a fight with Nick again about school. Then like always mom took his side and Hunter but in his own two fucking scents. Then I left, walked in the rain and came here.'' She said, breathing after words.

Akina felt a slight sadness for her grand daughter, and a hate ward for Nick, her stepfather. It was also at this moment. Her granddaughter look like her dead son. The same nerves of press lips and eye brows scowling, even the hands playing with the cup where his. Her son, Yasuo had passed away when Wolf was still a young child. He had been a cop and a good man. Loved his family and friends. Also he was good at his job, to good. Due to an arrest he made, he had been gunned down off duty, outside his home. It was Wolf, who had sceen, everything, and later called 911. Shock had clung on for a week after wards. Later her daughter in law, when Mary had found anther man, with his own son young son and remarried when Wolf was about 10, it was then. Wolf and it seemed her world had gone hill.

But her mother Mary had gone cold turkey so to speak. Yasuo pictures where gone, and anything giving way to his Japanese blood were not allowed in the home. Her granddaughter repelled. Often running from home, school and fighting. Also where the grandmother saw more of her son. He had loved the art of the blade, and fighting. Wolf relexed at it. She had learned to fight and live on the streets on and off these last 10 years. Giving her an edge like a blade in any problem. Using her smarts both street and other wise to get out of it would seem un solved problems or situations, and in all this, she changed into Wolf. Never again taking to her birth name in more defiance to her mother. Still the only one in her family she took too was her grandmother. Who daughter a mix of things about life.

'Look, Wolf I know you hate your home honey. But running away and fighting will not solve this problem.'' Akerica said bleakly. Wolf signed, knobbing

' I know that grams, yet I never start this shit. Nick will say something, then mom, followed by perfect boy. And I have been going to school, mostly. Still no matter what I fucking do, its never enough for them.'' Wolf angrily said, her hands going into a fist, clinching tighter with each hand.

Akina stood up, and sat down, giving her granddaughter a hug saying 'Go and get some sleep, we will deal with this in the morning.

Wolf smiled and once her grandmother released her, made her way to the spare bedroom, closing the door. Akina's eyes closed and swear in her native tongue about Nick and that damn woman Mary.

Wolf got up in wee hours of the morning. She put on her old cloths, now clean and dry and reached into dress drawers. Pulling out a long black trench coat, and her backpack. She grabbed 2 more pants and 2 shirts, gloves and socks. Also one headband. She could not face her face so-called family yet, despite her grandmothers backing. She in turn would only be ripped into by her mother later down the line. The one place she might go, was her friend Jewel or Enishi. Wolf opened the window, jumping out onto the Ally Street. And running to the west side of town. It would take about an hour to walk all the back ways.


	2. The Start of the end

The Start of the End

Wolf kept in the beat with the rock music in her ears. Using it to fight the cold that come with the rain. Her red hair hung around her face. As she made her way to the west side, Wolf took in how the homeless population had grown in the last 3 years, mostly due to the main planet shutting down after a strange explosion had rip though it. Many had lost their lives to the fire, and smoke after wards. Ashes had rain for a day, knowing what they where a mix of.

Still, it was the start of the end for the west side of the city, which in turn made it a place for gangs and other forms of lawless life a heaven for them. She signed at the thoughts in her head. Wolf came on the cross rounds, Ling's place right on the corner. She smiled, hearing the mother yell at the sons to hurry with the lunch hour's meals. She walked though the front's door, the old chimes ringing out to their serves. Mrs. Ling was light woman, her black hair pulled into a braid, and the almond shaped eyes looking like a lioness over her world. Yet as her eyes fell to the young red head, they lighten up.

'My dear child, how are you?'' her voice light and friendly, which could make also any of her sons run for fear. She was taller then Wolf about by 3 inches, her skin a light tan from being outside so much this past summer in the backyards grander. Wolf returned the hug saying ' Hey Mrs. Chow'' yet before she could ask what was needed she got the answer'

'You may stay as long as want, and like before, help out in the back'' the woman said, smiling. Wolf nodded, giving back the smile and heading for the back. Seeing Ling in her gothic outfit, cooking over a stove. Ling was as tall as her mother, with a teardrop shaped face and her eyes more of a wide shape shape. Yet still with that deep honey brown. She wore a shirt net shirt with a torn and gagged looking blouse. The skirt, was a patchwork of chains, leather and cloth, still black, yet on the side, a skull with a pink bow on top. Which made it look cute. Around her swan like neck, a leather choker was the finishing touch.

Wolf smiled at seeing the gothic chick cooking and yelling at her two brothers in china ness. She laughter at her friend, which made Ling turn around and see her friend. Her mouth turning in a smile, for a Goth chick.

'Well, you hiding out here again?'' her voice light, still heavy from yelling at her brothers.

'Ya, you're mom said it was ok, as long as I help like before.'' Wolf replied, holding her bag.

'Well you know where to go, but then get your white ass down here, we are pack today Girl, and need someone to wash the dishes.' Ling said, turning back to the stove and back to yelling at her brothers.

Wolf nodded, and walked up the to the back, she opened the last door the hallway. Ling's room was painted deep purple, starts and constaions covered the ceiling. Posters of Chinese art and dark art coved the walls. Even the floor was a black color. And always, the room was clean. Scents of jasmine and sandalwood filled the room. The bed was a queen, and made. Wolf dropped her bag in the corner, near the cot, which was now part of room for when she dropped by. The teen red head went back to the kitchen, rolled up her sleeves and in a frenzy manner, washed the dishes.

By the time the dinner closed, night had taken over the city. Both the brothers had gone to their rooms, robbing their eyes. Ling sat at the table in the back of the room, two bowls of Wang ton soup hot and ready for her and Wolf. The mother had gone to bath and relexed for the night.

Wolf finished up the dishes, drying her hands on a towel as she made her way to the table, sitting down with a yawn. Ling had already begun to eat, and soon both teens eat like hellhounds. Still Ling seemed to be thinking, watching her friend was a slight interest in her honey eyes. Bits of black hair falling between her gaze now and then.

' So what happened this time?'' She said lightly, her spoon swirling the soup.

Wolf looked at Ling, wiping her mouth off with her hand. ' I got into a fight with the folks, went to grandma's, then came here.'' Wolf's said pointly.

Ling could see the hint to drop the subject. She got up, grabbing the two bowls, and dropping them into the sink. Wolf waped off the table, cleaning up a little more. Silent fell between the two friends. Sounds of games came from one of the bothers room, and a sound of a violin from the other. Ling watched her friend closely.

' You got taller!'' she stated. Wolf knobbed saying ' I stand 5'4 now, which means I beat you with one inch, and that's when your not in heels. Ling smiled saying 'Lets go watch some anime!'' she grinned, grabbing her friend by the arm and walking into her room. Wolf all the while shaking her head at her friend. Wondering how someone could watch hours of the cartoons.

The next two days flew by, Wolf for once in a while was in a decent mood. Ling had that effoct on anyone, got a goth, she was very hyper. Still, the dream of a gravestone hunated her. Something bad was about to happem. Her scar was acheing, and had even started to bleed once. Which was quikly covered up by a bangage.

Wolf's mild mood ended when one the people she hauted walked though the frontdoor of the resduent. Her step-brother Hunter. And due to being in the front, he made a beeline for her. Wolf's eyes narrowed as he stood in front of her view.

' What the fuck do you want Hunter?' her voice low with anger.

Hunter said nothing of any kind of anger or sracasm like he would have in the norm for the two teens. 'Wolf, your grandmother is in the Hosptil.' He said, his face never looseing that compostioner.

She dropped the plate, and turned on her heel yelling into the Kictchen 'Ling, my grandma is in the E.R, I got to go.'' She rushed to Hunter, just seeing her friend comeing out the door. With her own jacket.

Hunter had just gotten a new truck, a 2003 Red. Both the teen girls jumped into the back, as her step brother got in. Wolf leaned over saying 'Push it.'' The slightest amber ringing its' self around the outer rim of her eyes. Ling seeing this reaction knew her friend was stressed out, and angery.

All the young man could do was nod, a slight fear raiseing in just, seeing these almost amber eyes flash from behind. His size 12 hit the gas peeled, the trunks new tirers swealing as they broke the speed limet to the Hosptal. Wolf clutch her hands, for once in her life praying to what was up there to leave her only real famliry alone.

By the time they reached the E.R, Akina Himrua was pronoted dead at 4: 56 p.m on 9/23/05. And at hearing this as the last of the Himuras stood still, tears quirly falling on to her scared cheek. Her mother, Nick, and Hunter stood away. Ling sheeding her own tears for the passed grandmother. Yet Wolf knew only one way to express her guilt, a fist flew into a glass window, shattering it. And the scar on her cheek, bleed for the soul that could not weep inside.


	3. Broken Blade

Copyright stuff. Kenshin in owned by the manga artiest, but Wolf is mine and so is the poem. Song belongs too Vocals: Steve Conte  
Lyrics: Tim Jenson  
Music and Arrangement: Yoko Kanno.

The Broken Blade

Pain the Heart, the bleeding scar

How shall I not rest while you are not here

Lost of my Kin, sorrow is all I know

A broken blade cannot be reformed

So my Dear, my little child

I love you my son.

From here and nevermore.

As well as my Granddaughter

Wolf's trailed on the engraving of the head stone, words written by her own grandmother when she was still young. Her eyes traced over and over as the priest from the local Zen temple said something, the serve was an equal mix of the Zen faith and Catholic one. Akeria had done both all her life. Many of the great ladies friends, co-workers and people have shown to the serve.

Soon the serve ended, only three figures standing by the stone. Wolf, her red hair was free from is usually ponytail, the leather black jacket flipping in the fall air. Her Long sleeved black shirt had a bleeding rose crossed with a sword. A boot-cut jean and winter black dress shoe finished the outfit. Save a collar with a simple black cross. Wolf's two friends Ling and Enihi stood, he in a suit and Ling in a simple black dress.

Yet it was the sorrow in the teen's eyes that shown more, bleeding into a dark lilac color. Ling had only seen such a color and sorrow before hand, but kept the memory to her heart. A lone man walked across the chilled grass. He was an Italia suit, his greased black haired barely moved in the gust of chilled air. Wolf slightly turned to the well to look man. His eyes where kind, but had that hardness of a good lawyer.

' I have done what asked, the tenets will stay in the building, and the payment plans from the rent for the bills. As I stayed on the phone, your Miss. Himrua left you everything, but you can't claim until your 18 years of age. In this I also bring the picture and the broken kantna as she left for now and invested in the will.'' Mr. Smith's voice carried on the wind to the young teen girl.

All she could was knobbed to the man, walking over and grabbing the bag that held the two items. Ling and Enishi watched, waiting to see what would happen now. Wolf looked once more at the gravestone, then walked away, to the waiting care of her mother. Yet the feelings off the girl, made both friends uneasy. And the worry of what or how the death of her grandmother would do the young street fighter in the coming weeks.

Riding the car with her mother was something Wolf did not want, but with the death, and the hospital, she had no choice but to go home. Mary was what you might call a Mimi Barbie; she had the perfect hair, body, and skin. The only thing it seems her daughter had gotten from her mother was the cheekbone. The two had nothing else in common. As Wolf had grown into a girl, her mother wondering if the Hospital had given her the wrong baby. But every year more and more of the father came into the girl, she was a Himurai. Yet she never got how her daughter got such red hair, the grandmother told her once it came out every four births of the Himura family. And seeing the pictures made that clear. Not to say her daughter was not pretty, but it was like a blade is beautful but can cut. That was how the woman saw the teen.

Wolf felt her mothers eyes on her, yet she just her gaze on the city as they drove to the sub-brubs. Nick had got a nice 2-store house there some time ago, a very high middle class one. Like one might see on TV. She hated it to the core. It was not un-real for her world she had chooses to live in the last four years. Nick stepped out on to the porch as the bug parked in the driveway. Wolf stepped out, her eyes landing on there stepfather. Much like her own mother in the color of white, blond, and a male built. Wolf swears in her mind about this man. He may smile and say I am sorry about your lost, but she knew inside this man, he cared nothing for the stepdaughter now or ever.

'Rose, I am so sorry for the death of your grandmother, she was a grand woman.'' Nicks voice like honey, with an after taste of bitterness to the young Himurai. As he went to hug her, she stepped back, the slights amber reflecting the dieing light of day. Nick felt a shiver seeing the eyes, but growled under his breath.

Wolf walked past him, holding the bag, and ran up the front stairs inside, and to the 2ed floor, where she made somewhat of a room. Due to the room only holding a bed, a few books and one poster. Wolf fell onto the bed, and turned on her mixed cd to number 6. ' A song from the anime called Wolf's Rain play its way to her ears.

Stray! Stray!

In the cold breeze that I walk along

The memories of generations burn within me

Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow

I live and die, proud of my people gaining

She picked up her head, hearing the echo of herself in the song. The teen got up and opened the black silk bag, the old pictures of the ppl from Japan spilled out, along with the broken handle of a blade, sheath still in place. Which would explain why the bag was so bag in the first place.

Why her grandmas had left the katana to her girl, she would never know. It was picture that made her eye stray to the man again. Once her grandmother had told her about these in the old time photo. Still to find out one the greats samurai in history was she few great grandfather blew her mind. The smiling man was the demon of the Patriots, Hitokiri Battosai. Or known in his later years as Kenshin. The young woman was her few great grandmother Kaoru Kamiya.

I'm here standing at the edge

Starin up at where the moon should be

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall..

Blood dripped onto the glass of the picture, then slowly sliding to the sword below. Her scar was bleeding again. Wolf took her hand to the slash, trying to stop the bleeding again. Memories of how she came to get the scar ran in her head, some of it was still fizzy.

She shook her head, and slipped the picture into her now packed backpack, slipping it into her shoulders. Wolf reached for the blade, noticing how warm it was, the blood still falling like a stream from the cheek. Aching more and more, Wolf realied she could see though her hand!

'What the fuck?' escaped her lips, as she and blade where gone from the world like a passing shadow, the song ending in the background.

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears

Or opened up to anyone including myself

I would like to find a way to open to you

Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

I'm here waiting on the edge

Would I be alright showing myself to you?

It's always been so hard to do..

: Well its Chap 3!

and i want some reviews!


	4. Is this Real?

Copy right stuff. Kenshin belongs to N.W, Wolf is mine!

Is this Real?

The chapter is a fast passed one that goes over a 2-mouth time. So we can get to the good stuff!

Wolf in all definitions felt like shit, her head was spiking, the scar ache, and the body wanted to throw up. Which all together set the young girl into a bad mood. Warmth gentle touched her skin, and now and then a temperate breeze hit her. It felt like soft dirt had cushioned the landing. Wolf knew she was outside, but how in the seven hells was it spring. Last she knew it was fall, and a very icy fall to boot.

Her blue eyes fluttered open, a trees lush green leaves filtered the sunlight. Causing a web of shadow and light in which she lay. Carefully Wolf moved each limp, nothing was broken. Sitting up slowly, her head was spinning but soon stopped. Legs proved a little more trying to get under the spinning street fighter. And after a few almost falling to the earth, she was able to stand. Taking in where she had landed.

The jaw hit the ground so to speak. A dojo? Here? How? All these thoughts landed into her mind. It was truly an old time dojo, in a fashion of Japan. From the paper walls, to the roof. Wolf sat back down in a shocked way. None of this shit made any sense to the girl. Still the biggest shock game from the front gate. A woman in a teal green kimono walked though, her black blue locks held back in a high ponytail and bow. Gentle blue eyes shone in the light flawless skin of youth. She was de in built, but firm from her hours of kendo. The woman known as Kaoru. Wolf waited for the woman to see her, but nothing happened? How, she sat up, following the woman and still wondering what the hell was going on. Then the nail hit the head, Kaoru closed the door, right as Wolf walked though it. It would seem the young teen was a ghost.

Wolf was not only back in time, she was a freaking ghost. She yelled and kicked things, which did nothing to the earth.

But like anything she had done her whole life. Learn to deal it, and see what happens.

Three weeks went by in the dojo, and Wolf got to know each of the people who lived there. Still the shock of seeing Kenshin for the first was a real impact to the young teen. Or how he clean and cook so much was still a shock to see. Yahiko was as she thought he was, a little scraper with a temper to end it all. More then once, she watched him fight with the Roaster head Sano, or the Raccoon girl, as Kenshin would bring back peace.

Yep, her world had gotten fucked up in a major way. Not until later did Wolf find a way to move something. Kenshin was doing the laundry again; now then his lilac eyes would look up. The feeling on someone there had been going for a little while to the samurai. Wolf took note of this. He knew she was there, and as time passed, she was starting to get Japanese at a slow pace. Leaves fell around the two, Wolf reached out, poking at one, And in wonder, it moved! Landing on Kenshin's head, his eyes once looked around, for a moment catching a shadow of someone, then gone in a blink.

Wolf stood in shock of this moment. She could move things! Jumping and yelling at the top of her lungs. Even too dancing on the roof of the dojo, making the red headed samurai looking around, and sweat dropping as if hearing things again. One thing Wolf found out again by accent, she could follow them outside the dojo, as long as she stayed near the people. If more then ten feet away, she popped back to her now home.

Often she followed them, in a group by themselves. Sano giving her the most amusement with his habits of gambling and other misdeeds. And he had a great body to look at.

Sano had deduced to take a bath at the dojo one day. With a very eager Wolf watching. As the mist wield around the two. Sano looked up, seeing a woman outline in mist. His eyes double to size. Yelling he ran from the bathroom, nude, Wolf blinked, a sweat drop forming on her head.

'Sano, what's wrong?' Kauro ran out seeing the naked man before her. Both realized the Roaster head was naked beyond any moment so with much bashing and yelling later. A wheeling eye Sano laid in the dirt, gushing blood from his head wound, and a towel to cover his…. things.

Wolf looked at her again, she even walked thought the walls. She was still transparent. How Sano had seen the young the woman puzzled her. Yet it seem the only person knew he was around was Kenshin more then once, the samurai would looked up, as if knowing something was there. And in her diction as well. This small thing of being seen now then was happened a lot to her these days. Often, one them might see an outline, a shadow, or a voice, then gone.

Also Wolf could now hit people. Yahiko now and then might short of his storks or housework, and would get a flick in the head, His eyes growing wide in terror, looking around wildly to fine the souses. Hearing an almost devilish laughter.

' I think this place is haunted.' The young trainees spit out over dinner. All of the Kenshin-gumi looked up.

' He right' A slight blue spreading on his face from the bathroom event. Could only nod, stuffing her face as usually.

Kenshin kept quite, letting the thee talk about this so-called ghost. His mind traveling back when he gone to cook lunch, a tap on his shoulder lead him from a daydream to an all most burned rice. This person was not evil, more then once stopping the raccoon girl from totally recalling the food again. Wakening up Yahiko so he would be late, and getting Sano in check about his mouth. All the others stopped fighting if it was a demon, ghost, or something else, seeing the smile on the Rurouni's face.

'She is not evil, that she is not.'' He said, going back to the meal. Which ended that fight.

Wolf had laughed at the fight, yet hearing Kenshin say she was not evil. Made the now ghost a little weary about him. She leaned on the doorframe, letting the talking of the gami lulled her into a sleep.

More then once, Wolf watched them. One night, she saw the former hitokiri sneaking out from the dojo. What was he up too? Got the better of the street fighter, following her grandfather so to speak from the dojo into a filed in the back. He had been restless the past week it would seem. Over washing the cloths, Kauro now had a huge spot on her ass, which caused the event ' Bash the Rurouni on the head.'' Burning dinner, and running right into Tea, which caused some hot tea to spill on a man's lap. Wolf let loose a sweat drop at the memories. So now, here was the man, standing in a field, his right hand on the handle of the sakabao then he drew the blade, a gust of wind hitting the ghost . Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Do Ryu San. Wolf fell from the force of the attack. Wolf, looked down, the earth crack from his hit. The speed alone and power of this normally peaceful man shocked her. This was swordsman of legend, Battosai. She turned on her heels running from him. Popping back to the dojo, reeling what she felt for the first time in years was fear and respect.

Kenshin as he had drawn in blade, saw for a moment in the shadow of the moon. A young girl, no more then by the looks 13 years old. A pair of blue eyes flashed in the light. Red hair out lined a sharp face, and then she was gone, leavening a shocked Kenshin standing in the glade. Wondering what he had saw.

Words

Just want to thank the ppl for the reiews

Sano; Hey, why i am running nude!

BB;I wanted you too, and anway its not you like much to show below the belt bird brain

Sano: --


	5. To be Seen

To Be Seen

Ok everything or RK is owned by the anime ppl who made it, the manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki. And I own Wolf!

Spring was turning back into the hot days of summer once again in Japan. As where tempers heating along with it. Wolf lay on top of the roof, taking in the warmth of sunlight while she could. With a heat wave like this there was sure to be one hell of a storm in a day. Storm clouds where forming off into the far east of the ghost's eyesight. Kenshin and Sano had gone to help the police with a rash of stealing in the last week. The Vixen, who Wolf had gotten to know, better was treating the sick. As for the two Master and Apparent, anther-yelling match was well on the way. She growled again, their voices carrying to her again. Wolf sat up, a sign of tension playing on her forehead. The whole fucking week had been like this.

'What the hell are those two fighting about again' she muttered, jumping down to the earth. Stomping to the training hall, her loose jean shirt flowing behind her. Both Yahiko and Kaoru where red the face, sweat dropping and in pain. Wolf listened stepped into the hall, feeling the shadows cooling off her body. As of lately, she was feeling things more and more, which was a small cause of worry to the now ghost of the dojo.

'I said you did it wrong YAHIKO-CHAN''. The kendo woman's voice increasing with each word said.

'Don't call me Chan busu!' Yahiko yelled back, wave the wooden sword around.

'Then stopping yelling at me and do it right! Why should I? I did it right before! No you didn't Chan!'' each of them was nose to nose, a swat dropping appearing on Wolf's head. She had enough of this bullshit, walking up; she put her hand on each of the back of the yeller's head, bashing the two together roughly. Both Yahiko and Kaoru had no idea what just happen, both butts hitting the wooden floor. A larger red mark forming on each of the foreheads

As for Wolf, she crossed her arms, feeling much better 'Baka-yaro both of ya'' she said, walking away from the dazed pair of fighters. The world shimmered in the heat, causing Wolf for a moment to feel sick. Not even looking back to the two, she made her way into the sitting area, getting a well need nape in for the day. Often if she interacted too much, the sprit would get tired and need to sleep.

Day weaned into a cooler night, the sounds of the storm echoing from the sea. Wolf opened her eyes as the downpour hit the land. Kauro was standing near the edge of the walkway. Her eyes trailing for a moment to the gate. Wolf looked around; sensing the Rurouni and Roster had not gotten back yet. She looked again at Kauri, feeling the worry pour of the older woman like the rain. Her body got up, putting a friendly hand on the shoulder of the woman. Kauro smiled, knowing the unseen ghost was trying to comforter her. This girl, who ever or what ever she was had done this before times like these the past 3 mouths.

Both girls watched the rain falling. Wolf sat back down, for once enjoying the peace, but a seed of worry in her head. Usually Kenshin would be home by now. Kauro echoed the same worry as Wolf did. Her own lefts clinching the broken kantana handle. Something was wrong, the air was to heave then norm. It was the storm; Wolfs own sense kept showing her an image of a man. If the ghost's foresight was kicking in so much, it was bad.

Bang went the clock, causing Wolf to jump up. The young woman must of dozed off, seeing the kendo mater sleeping, a small drip of drool tottering on her lips. She laughed lightly at the older teen. Uneasiness still clung to her senses. Wolf walked out into the rain, feeling nothing from it. She could feel the warmth of sunlight, some pain, but not the rain. Probating the home, she walked around, her hand still on the handle of the katana. Unknown to both of the woman, three men in ragged clothing made their way over the wall, and right to the back. Carrying the slow breathing figure of a boy, his training sword still gripped in his hands.

Wolf walked thought the rain, taking in the power of the storm to her heart. A yell broke though the storm, causing the fighter to run back to the dojo, she came upon Kauro holding the broom, fighting off a large man, his ki torn and stain, the glint in his pig like eyes shown his intentions cleaner then any words that spoke out. Yahiko had woken from the yell of Kauro; he struggled and kicked at the other bandit holding his arms. Wolf stood still, trying to figure out what the hell she could do at these times. Her thoughts broke off a glinted of steal, coming from the man at Kauro, he slashed sown, hitting the woman's upper leg, causing her in turn hit the ground

His smile broke out, showing his toothless and brown gums, the long blade coming down to fin shish the woman. Wolf put her every focus, speed, and thoughts into one action. T protects the woman, the blade hit the metal sheath, ringing off, and rain hit the young teen in the face. Many in the moment stopped, seeing a figure of red hair and glowing amber eyes looking at the men, the knife being blocked by the sheath of katana, being held by a very pissed off woman.

The once former ghost of Wolf, revealed they could see her, and she was back to flash and blood. Rain hitting her skin and face, Karuo blinking, and Yahoo with his mouth open in pure shock. The bandit letting go of the boy.

'You can see me?' Wolf let loose from her lips. All knobbed, the bandits letting his arm drop, stilling holding the knife. Wolf let the sword drop, and touched the man in the chest asking 'You can feel this'' he knobbed. A very scary Sano like grin came to her lips, the amber in eyes reseeding, making them like that of a wolf she named for. Pulling back her hand into pocket, she slipped on the brass knuckles, the hit the man square right into the jaw, a tooth shooting from his mouth, shocking playing on the pig like face. He was out before he hit the ground, the other two stood still. Yahiko saw the moment he needed, kicking the smaller one in the groin, and running next to the girl.

Wolf, let go. Letting the part of her that loved to fight step in, the amber in her eye swirling, and the men seeing what was in store, shook. The fighting chi this young teen expelled made that step back, for every step she took forward. Yahiko had no idea who this girl was, Kauro watched the scene. Sensing a bloodlust from the teen, almost like that of the Battoise from before.

Wolf spoke in a deeper then thought for one her size, holding a sharpness to the bandits ' You have a chance to live, take your friend and leave, and if I ever see your fuckening faces near this city, lets just say it won't look nice.'' Raising the sheath to sit on her shoulder, grinning like a demon. The smaller man grabbed the fallen one, and ran with his friend out the gate, leavening it wide open.

Yahiko and Karuo sat in the mud, eyes on the red heading girl. Her scared cheek bleeding, mixing in with the rain and tears hidden by the storms darkness.

Words

Yahiki: the ending has too much drama

BB: How in hell would a chan like you know?

Yahiko: Don't call me Chan!


	6. Why?

Why?

This is going to be a short chap folks

Also the copyright stuff Kenshin belongs to NW, and the anime ppl who made it. Wolf is mine!

For a moment, Wolf felt the shock in her body. Out everything that had happened these past mouths, being able to feel again hurt. Rain was like neddles, hitting her skin, the body having got to use to the trans form shook from the impact of the blows. Every part of the young teen was refuting to the form of solid. Wolf did one things most common to such feelings of the body, she though up.

Yahiko eyes slightly winced hearing the girl though up, staying near Kaoru, waiting to see whom this person was. From what he could tell, she was sick. Yet what she would do the them was the question at hand, friend or foe? As the woman turned to the people before her. Yahiko saw a somewhat calm expression on the girls face, more sane. He let out a sign of relief for the moment.

Kauro held the cut close on her leg, the mud having socked into her kimono, the rain nor really helping her feel any better in the long run. Yet, seeing this girl before was strange. Where had she come from? And how? The question held in her deep blue eyes, meeting the steel gray of the young one's.

'We should get out of rain, and have that wound checked out.'' Carefully formed words came from the girl.

He knobbed, going along with the plan. Helping his master to the inside of the house. Wolf following quickly behind the pair. Kaoru let out a small gasp of pain, setting down, holding out the hurt leg, the kimono reeling a little more then enough for any young man, or a red headed samurai. Light spilled from a lit lamp.

Wolf took off the wet trench, letting it drop to the floor. Kauro could see how small the teen was in reality. Lean muscles played on the girls arm, like much her own. Ink like drawing of a black Asian dragon chased it tail on her upper left forearm. Still, she was dress like never before, pants of a strange texture and a low cut t-shirt showed off her breath in a kind manner. Yahoo seeing this, let loose a slight blush.

' Hey, chan, get some clean cloth and warm water. We need to clean the wound, then bind it.' Wolf said.

Yahiko's eye narrow at the order, still she was right about what had to be done. Giving Kauro a slight look of 'Should I'

' Its not like I am going to eat her kid.' She said, dryly ' Now go get the shit before she bleeds all over the floor!'

He jumped at her words, giving the teen a glare. Kauro let loose a slight smile. Seeing how the two where interacting. Yahoo left, grumbling the whole way. Wolf yelled 'Dry cloths for her too, and you little inu-chan!' a yell answered back, yet when head at the teen. Kauro laughed out load, catching Wolf a little off guard, blinked dumbly at the swordswoman in turn

She looked Wolf, smiling. 'Thank you for saving us. My Name is Kaoru Kamiya.'' The smile still on her lips.

'Wolf.'' She re-laid counting ' I heard a yell from the other side of the wall, so I checked it, seeing ya and the kid about to be killed. Thought it could be best to step in.''

Kaoru blinked, studying the girl now in the light. She was dripping wet, dark red hair cut in a raw style and slightly spike to the ends fell down to her narrow shoulders. The light from lamp showed some dark purple high lights in the bangs and to the back now and then. She had somewhat of a sharp overall face, and high cheekbones. Her eyes browse where a little darker then the hair, with the left being pierced by a black hoop. Yet her eyes showed the most. Steel like gray danced in her eyes. Kauro took note of the leanness in the young girl body, way to thin for her weight. Yet how she had managed to fight those thugs off was a question. Her eyes drifting to the teens left cheek a, harsh long scar ran down her left cheek, reaching from the middle of the nose to the end of her cheek.

Wolf saw how Kauro was studding her. Drips fell from her hair, causing the girl to blink. Yahoo walked in on the two women, seeing how each was studying the other. Holding the water in a bowl, a clean kimono for Kauro, and bandages. He slighting grunted to get the teens action on him for a change'

Wolf's eyes turned to the younger man. Seeing him in his green gi and pants. The slightly untamed hair fell around his eyes from the water. Taking the cloth and water, she sat down near Kauro. Cleaning the mud from the cut. Luckily the cut was a surface one, an easy patch job. Leavening no scar on the almost flawless skin of the sword woman. Kauro said nothing as the younger girl clean and banged the wound, wincing slightly as the banged was wrapped.

' You should change now Kaoru.' Wolf's voice said softly, feeling the chill of the rain from her cloths. Yahoo walked out the door a moment, walking back with Wolf's bag in tow.

' Is this yours?' he asked. Wolf knobbed saying ' I drop it when I attacked the bandits. Hopefully the cloths should dry inside. Is it alright if I change in a room?' eyes on Kauro

' Of chouse, I mean you did save our lives! Yahoo show her to a room, so I can change.'' Kauro said, taking the blue kimono in her hands.

He knobbed, eyes falling to the kanata of the teen. Wolf reached down, her long fingers pulling it up. Looking to the young man, her red hair falling around her eyes. He blinked and waved his hand. Walking out, still thinking about the teen. Could they trust such a strange girl? And what was with the sword and accent from the speaking? Wolf fell into pace behind Yahoo, wondering why now she was here even more strongly then before. Both them sharing one thought at the same time?


	7. Meetings

Sleeping, Meetings, Hit the Rurouni!

After changing into a pair of old jeans, and a t-shirt with the kanji for fire in red and black. The girl's deep red hair still hung with some wetness, at least she had combed it somewhat. Rain still beat on the earth, but the storm had almost blown it's self out into the sea.

Wolf slide the door open, Yahiko leaning on the sport beams, his eyes locking on the girl. Eyes in a narrow expression and a tight lip told the teen he was a little edge. Still, like any thing else she match, her own cold glare made the boy's face fall to the ground. No one could beat the street smart wolf in a glaring contest!

'Kauro is done changing, she wants to talk.' He said.

Wolf only knobbed, thinking the silent treatment would work best on the little scrapper. Wolf knew how he would take it. Living already three months in this place helped to give her an edge. Walking back after the kid, Karuo sat in a dry blue kimono, her eyes lighting up seeing the young people walk though the door. She blinked, seeing how the teen was dressed in such strange clothing. A girl wearing men's cloths, still the shirt clung close, showing off her breast and the soft curved shape. Yahiko, now seeing her in a better light, let a small pink blush cover the bridge of his face. Who in the hell was the outsider? Still her aura sent out a 'Don't mess with me'' feeling. From cold blue eyes, and the expationless face. Wolf was one person no one wanted to mess with right now.

Yahiko sat near Kauro, Wolf on the other side of the table. Long elapse of silence went between the three.

Wolf put up her hands, a bit a funny grin playing on her cool features. 'Ok, let's play it this way folks. You ask one question, and I'll try to answers it the best I can.''

'All right, Where are you from?' Karuo leaned a little forward

'USA'

'Why where out in the storm?' Yahiko

'I was lost.''

'What's your name?;

'Wolf''

'Wolf…what kind of damn name is that?''

' It's my name you little man-bitch!"'

''What was that you busu!''

'Yahiko, that enough''

'Fine''

'Why are you in Japan?'

'To find out more about my family history and myself''

'Your family?''

'My grandma was Japanese, so was my father, mom was American, mostly old English blood. Dad died when I was five, grams about 4 mouths ago. So after I got this sword, it was her wish that I come to Japan, so here I am''

'What about your mother? Won't she worry?''

'Nope, been mostly on own sense I was 11, she really don't give a flying fuck about me. ''She's remarried with a man and a new son.''

' Ok, how old are you?''

'15''

'15! You look 13, your almost flatter then Kauro!''

Both women at this point hit the young man, fist first. Yahiko once again learned to keep his mouth shut. Kauro and Wolf locked eyes, and broke out into a shared laughter. One of those universal female things. As for the young man, he was knocked cold. Twitching now then to show he was alive…somewhat.

'I think we should sleep in this room tonight, sometimes guys like that come back.' Wolf's eyes still held some of the humor. Kauro getting the idea slightly limped to her room. Pulling back too futons. Wolf dragged the twitching Yahiko on one. Watching the woman get the other ready. She noticed the younger girl pull the door shut, and sat down crossed legged. The sheathed blade in her lap.

Wolf seeing how Kauro was watching her coarsely said to explain. 'I can fighter better at the door, while you take up with that banged up leg Kauro.'' Closing her eyes before anything else was asked.

Karuo laded in the futon, other questions flouting in her head about this teen in her house. Seeing the girl slept gave her a faint outline of Kenshin. She smiled, thinking of the red haired samurai. Wishing he would get home soon. Sleep fell on the young woman. Wolf on the other hand, sat in the dark until the wee hours of the night, listening to the breathing of the people, wondering what the light would revel.

Dawns light was golden and brought, reward for such a stormy night. Kenshin, walked though the wet streets of Tokyo. Breathing in the air, glad to be home again. Images of a dark haired woman, a joyous smile, and elfin blue eyes made him smile all the more. Sano, the taller of the two saw how him friend smiled. He shook his head, a smile playing on his handsome features. Home was word ringing in both

Drops of water fell from the lone tree of the training hall. Kenshin opened up the gate, the sight of home let the Rurouni relax. Nothing seemed to have change about this place in the last two weeks. Still the fear of something had happened made the small man worry for his friends when he was away. Sano looked around, yep, home!

Kenshin made his way to main sitting area, Sano having gone to the kitchen. As once manslayer opened the door. A black sheath nailed him square on his forehead. Eyes whirling away, and the oro coming from his lips. The strongest samurai in Japan was brought down in one hard blow, no less then by a sleeping girl. Just blinking the night away.

Kauro woke in time to see Kenshin fall, his sandals falling of one foot. Wolf let the sheath fall from her hands, unaware of what she had just done to the man. Bangs under her eyes. Yahiko stood up, his mouth open in pure shock of seeing such a blow, taking down Kenshin. The poor man was still slurring out blood, eyes sweilding to the sky. Sano came upon the scene, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. Eyes turning to the strangest dress girl he had ever seen in Japan, still waking up from the wake up call. Yep, just anther classic moment at the Kamiya dojo.

A few moments later, all of the inhabits of the dojo sat around the table. One rurouni now being crowned with a banged, his red hair covering some of the war wound. Kauro sat by him, her hair still messed from sleeping. Yahiko leaned on the back wall, eyes still replaying the scene just moments before him. How Wolf had done such a thing, perplexed the young man. She was sitting in the other side of him, still taking in herself what she had done. The bangs gone from her eyes, a look of sleepiness still playing on her looks. Sano's eyes feel on the girl, or more too the sheathed blade on her shoulder, resting. Slowly all eyes turned to the new young woman. Wolf met the gaze a slight intone to being stared at by these people.

Kauro smiled saying with gesture of hands ' Kenshin, Sano. This is Wolf. And she saved our lived last night!''

Now the pair of eyes locked on the teen with more focus then before. Who was this teen, and what had happened last night to the other pair. Questions filled a pair of lilac eyes, meeting with the chilled steel blue of anther. For a moment, Kenshin's thoughts drifted to seeing such a color before a blade hit to kill, the chilled blue of a blade. Yet he had seen eyes like these only on his enemies or himself those days past. Why would such young girl bare eyes in these days of peace? Her accent was not japans, mannerism or dress. So in all words, she was not from Japan. Strange, she spoke the langnge, a little harder then most. Her aura shown a fierce fighting spirit unearth thee, putting out waves to anyone 'Don't come close.'' A lone wolf in all nature, which might be origin of such a name. The red head samurai had a feeling there was more to this girl then seen.


	8. What Now?

What Now?

Side Nights PPL: The story takes place right almost after the Kyoto Arc, so I am throwing out the rest after that. In seasons, it's the edge of fall.

Sano: Who throw out the rest?

BB: You only want it to follow the timeline so you get a girl.

Sano: --

The two red heads broke off the staring, Kenshin running in his head questions. Kauro was explaining what had happened to them. The idea of her being hurt made a part of the man growl a little inside. Yet all the gumi's eyes fell once again to the slighty twitching teen. She stared back, Sano seemed to look at her with a harden edge. Street knew street, Wolf thoughts echoed, eyeing the former fighter himself.

'Ok, enough with the fucken stare at the teen!' Wolf shot out, her eyes flashing a little.

The use of such langue was normally heard in the everyday life of Japan. And hearing the disgruntled teen, well culture shock set in. Wolf closed her eyes, taking a long breath, her left hand touching the scar, trailing to her hair. Much of what had happened was still sticking in for the teen. Kenshin could see this feeling play out in her aura. When the girl reopened her eyes, the glow had change to deep blue, traces of lavender played in and out around the eyes. Wolf stood, and grabbed her bag. Kauro shoulders tighten a little, her own eyes meeting the younger. That same lost ness was in them, like those of Kenshin when she met the man.

'Well I would take it; this Gaijin needs to get going.' Wolf bowed a little. The others seemed a little shocked at the sudden departure of the young woman. Kenshin went to say something, yet Kauro beat him.

'Where are you going?'' she stood up, her own eyes holding a question.

Wolf shrugged, stepping into the ground. Winds slightly blow the red hair in and out, pulling out the traces of copper in the dye. ' I have no idea Kauro,' the voice said was calm from the early tone.

'Then stay here. You saved our lives, and where else can you go. Wolf, you know nothing of Japan, or the rules. At least until you has some idea.' Kauro said a smile on her face to the young woman.

Kenshin knew this was going to happen. A smile on his face. Yahiko let out a long sign, anther woman to deal with in his short life…if he could live though these two. Yet Sano whole body tighten. The roster did like the idea of this girl for some reason. A sharp focus in his eyes and aura let the samurai know this. He had a feeling these two could be a source of fights in the dojo. Which was not new to anyone under this roof.

Wolf turned, the shadows falling on the scar. Eyes scanning on the group. Each one living here did not seem to mind. Sano, Wolf thought was going to be problem out the entire group. People of the street world had a touch of trait, much like wolves. Cross over into with out invitation, get ready for a fight. Cool blue met the deep brown ones, a battle of wills set into place. Still, who would win in this fight?

'Al right K, you win.' Wolf using the new nick name for Kauro. She let a bit of a smile fall in her lips. Kauro seemed happy about the choice.

'Ok, I'll go cook something up!'' She said

'NO'' three voices rang out, blowing back the raccoon girl. Wolf, Yahiko, and Sano all faces where blue at the thought of the woman cooking. Kenshin'e eyes blinked dumbly, at Wolf. How could the new one know about the swords woman's cooking?

'I ate some leftover after she and Yahiko hit the sack.' Wolf said, a slight grimace of the memory traveling back.

Kenshin smiled, saying 'I'll go cook Karuo-dono. You should be resting after last night.' He man walked to the Kitchen. Grateful looks followed him.

Kauro sat down, frowning a little at what had just taken place. Wolf sat back down on the edge of the walkway. She and Yahiko sharing a moment of smiles at the joke. Sano's eyes drilled into the teen's back. Something about this girl went under his skin. He could not place his finger on what it was. Just the way she acted or the aura she put out. Maybe it was one of those things one can not say out louad.

'Well, I am heading home for some sleep. Catch ya later.' He waved out, walking away. Wolf met his gaze for a moment. Thinking the same thoughts he had before hand. They where going to fight sooner or later. Sooner all the better for the teen in all options of him.

Yahiko could see the two fighters. His eyes now falling to the sheath sword in the girls lap. 'So whats with the sword Wolf?'

Wolf looked at boy, pulling the blade the sheath. His eyes opened a little more, the metal was black, not just black, ebony black, yet 14 inches from the hilt, the blade was broken. Then she resheathed the blade, a slight snapping sound echoed from the hilt. She pulled on it, the blade refusing to come out.

'It snaps in place, there are certain points to got to hold for it to un sheath.'' Her eyes locked on his, a slight humor playing. 'That one I learned the hard way Yahiko.'' He smiled at her at the first time.

' Do you know how to use a kanata Wolf?'' final able to ask some burning questions. ' And where did you learn to fight like that?' the young man leaned on the wall.

'No, I don't know how to use a bloody sword. Dagger yes, sword no. As for the fighting, mostly from the street, some kung-fu here, boxing there, dirty tricks of the trade over there. It's a mix of every thing. And on the street, it's what you had to do to keep living.' Her tone becoming more stone with each word.

Yahiko thought it was enough for now, but seeing how the question had brought something to the girl, a smirk played on his face. ' So, really how flat are you?'

Wolf eyes narrowed into the chilled blue, sitting up. Yahiko took off, with a very pissed teen girl on his heel. Tackling the boy, face first into the dirt. She put both his hands behind him, digging her knee into his lower back, Grunts of pain was quite the appealing music to the sadist like smile of Wolf. The young man learned anther hard lesson that day. Don't mess with a wolf, or will get bit back.

Kaoru laughed, seeing Yahiko final getting some pay back from his smart mouth had done. Watching Wolf, Kauro thought the girl would fit in right here. Still, the way Sano and Wolf had glared at either held a promise of fighting soon, very soon. Things like this either came out slow, or in a huge blaze. Kenshin walked out, holding some miso soup for everyone. Blinking in surprise of seeing the two young ones. Or seeing Yahiko get his butt kicked by a girl. The Rurouni smiled, he having given a couple of warnings to the young man.

Wolf let go of the boy, the smile still in place. Smells of real food brought out a load grumble from her abdomen. Yahiko sat up, his face now browner from his talk to the earth so to say. Kenshin looked to the girls eyes, the cool blue was gone, replace with a light blue, more sky. She even looked young with a smile on her face. Kaure saw how Kenshin was studying the teen with a focus on his face, his lips set in a relaxed line. Blinking, she swordswoman would ask him later about it.

The small group went and sat around the table. Yahiko's face now clean. His eyes filled with a passion for the teen. The passion of revenge! Wolf pulled a spoon from her pack, making the group blink all the same time.

'I don't know how to use chop sticks people.' She said simply, almost divining into the soup.

All three went back to eating, wondering how much their life's might change with this strange teen, eating with a spoon.


	9. Fitting in

Fitting in, Words Said.

BB: Well here's the next chap ppl

Yahiko: Took you long enough!

BB: Watch it you deformed Chan!

A week had gone by in the Kamiya Dojo. Not that much had change for the residents. Save one young teen, and the so-called Tokyo Samurai. Yahiko had found a new past time in his life. Try to jump the Wolf. And at every point, he failed. She always was able to move at the lost moment, jump on him, or her favorite. Sacred the living shit out of poor boy.

Wolf her self had gone from culture shock, to expecting the way of the dojo. Which meant, being seen and alive. Not once had she set a foot outside the gate. The one time she had gone with gumi to the Beef Pot. Stares had followed the young woman. For the first time in her life, she was self-conscious about her cloths. Wolf stuck out like a sore thumb in Tokyo. Kaoru, see things for the girl had offered to give her an old kimono. Wolf in reaction to the kindness

'No thanks K; I don't where dresses, no matter what the people say. I'll figure something out.' Wolf said, laying on the rooftop.

Things had quitted down, Kenshin like always, was doing the laundry with an unreeling passion. His eyes closed in a peaceful moment. Doing something so simple was a form of mediation for the samurai, after the compilation of swords and fighting. Many a times he had taken something like doing laundry for granted. Yet now, it was his to do. Kenshin reopened his eyes. Kaoru was with Yahiko as anther dojo, giving lessons. Wolf had gotten done doing the dishes. That was a queue the gumi had learned about the newest person, she hated to see dirty dishes. He smiled at seeing the young woman, fearlessly cleaning the dinner dishes one evening. A steed edge teen, muttering about dishes, her hands full of soupy water caused a little laugh for the dojo. A slight frown swept onto Kenshins face. Sano seemed to hate Wolf, and she in turn to him. When the ex-street fighter had come over, his easy smile was wiped off, in turn meeting the cool steel of Wolf's eyes. Tension filled the airs at these moments. Still what was a reason for the two to dislike the other? Kenshin slightly shock his head, ringing the water for the cloth. Tips of his long hair gentle being pulled from the water.

She watched the rurouni from her rooftop. Wolf's eyes catching the light for moment, the fall had turned into an Indian summer for Japan. Warmth filling the days cools nights making sleeping dreamless. Days full of fluffy clouds, and light green leaves clinging to the tress filled the world for a little while. A smile played on the teen's lips. She had come to love these days of warm sunlight on the roof. A dark blue t-shirt with a white wording saying 'Look somewhere else for a good time'', a pair a dark tan khaicks, slightly baggy with her old sneakers shoes finished up her clothing. The teen heard someone call her name for a moment, Wolf blinking from her half way sleep. Kenshin was yelling at her.

' Wolf, this one must go help Meugumi-dono with roofing. Tell Kauro-dono I will be back to start dinner in about two hours!' Kenshin yelled.

' Ok Kenshin,'' Wolf replied, still laying on her back.

Kenshin shook his head, thinking back to last night meal. Yahiko had changed Wolf to cook dinner, teasing manner of course. And something that no one could think of being real had happen. The girl had made simple stirred fry. One bite for all three, and all three heading for the bathroom. Wolf was even worse at cooking the Kaoru was. She had given them a fair warning at least. He laughed quietly, walking out the front gate. No more Wolf for the cooking.

Sunlight filtered onto the earth, Wolf was hard at work. Attacking the enemy of dust! Fear the might broom of power! Her thoughts echoed, eyeing the dust with uncommon forces in her blue eyes. Kaoru walked though the front gate, seeing the teen hostilely sweeping.

''Konnichiwa Wolf!' Kaoru said, ' Where's Kenshin?

Wolf looked up, a little caught off guard by the cheerful greeting. Some of her red hair fell onto her face. Making the girl look younger then she was. The swordswoman smiled a little more. Not often seeing the scars teen in an offbeat.

' He said something about helping that Doctor lady with roofing' she said. ' Red should be back to make dinner.''

Kaoru nod dined 'Well then we should go shopping!' hyper mood washing on the woman. Wolf looked up; ready to say no thank you. But seeing the scary look, one that freezes the blood of any warrior. Made the teen only knobbed, a sweat drop popping out on the back on her head.

After Kaoru had change, the pair went shopping. Wolf carrying the most bulk of the two. She could feel the eyes on her, letting her aura change from a calm, to almost harshness coming out in waves. Making the people part like the red sea for the pair of teens. Kaoru was too much into looking at new kimonos; she lost tack of the younger teen.

Wolf jumped a little, trying to find the bobbing ponytail of Kaoru. Still with out much luck. 'Fucken hell!' she muttered in English. How could she make her way back to the dojo with out Kaoru, she knew nothing of Tokyo! Half the reason she never left the dojo, in the fear of being lost.

Blue eyes scanned the crowed of people. Wolf started to walk, hoping she might see her keeper. Streetwise or not, Wolf was bloody lost in Tokyo. Not knowing the writing, or roadways. Men in western clothing, tradition kimono and pants. Women in simple or layer cloths walked past a very pissed and lost teenage girl. Still, in her pride at stacked, Wolf would not ask for help. To caught up in her own mind, the teen bumped head into a tiny elder woman in an earth brown kimono, carrying way to many bags. Her black gray hair held up in a cloth. Wisps now and then spacing from the edges. Bags fell to the earth, Wolf landing right on her tailbone.

'Look where your going!' she yelled. Then taking notice it was an older woman, well into 60s from the winkles in her skin. The woman's narrows eyes fell into the estranged girl she had ever seen in her days of walking the earth.

'Gomen nasai young one, I did not see where I was going. My old eyes are not what they use to be!' Her voice soft.

Wolf felt sorry, she blushed red. Picking up the bags as the old woman stepped up, brushing the dirt from her self/ Wolf stood up, looking a little down on the woman.

'My! Your taller then you look, yet so small girl!'' the older woman smiled, showing a missing tooth, her hands on her hips. ' Still thank you for helping me, how about you carry those for me! Well lets go, pick up those feet!''

The teen blinked, total taken by superise by the woman. All she could do was follow, wandering how in the hell she ended up carrying all this shit. The woman led her down a path of twist and turns, spinning Wolf's head in return. For an old lady, she share could move at a fast pace. At last the two reached a small building, the old woman opening the door, motioning for the teen to walk in. The main room was covered in cloth, and hang. Thread and sting on the table. Wolf blinked, putting down the bags and taking her shoes off at the door. Her capturer sat down at the table seeing the girl look around.

' I make kinmos for a living.'' She answered, getting up and walking in the other room. Holding a tray of two cups and warmed tea. Wolf sat down, cross-legged. ' So do you have a name girl? Mine is Kagome Sanje.'' Pouring the tea and placing in the girl's hands.

'Wolf, my name is Wolf.' A slightly tone answered followed by a gulp of tea from the teen.'

'Wolf huh, strange name. I take it your not from around here. One can tell by the cloths and your manners. Still I like it, seems to fit you like a glove.' Sipping the tea in turn. her eyes on the girl. Save from the cloths, accent, and manners. The girl's red hair and eyes also set her apart. Also such a severe scar on such a youthful face told her elder woman, this teen had been though something very tough.

Kagome took note how the girl kept her eyes from hers, an awareness forming in her mind. 'Well, maybe in turn for you help me today, I can help you with not standout so much child.'' She replied.

A total surprise look came on the teens face. Kagome stood up, heading over to the closet. ' A customer of mind left town, and never came for these. The size is about you're and something tells me you hate to dress like a girl.' The old woman laughed boorishly. Making Wolf wonder if she was off her rocker. A gi much like the fashioned of Yahiko's was pulled out, gray blue. Yet much shorter then a kimono, falling 6 inches past the hip on Wolf. Anther in the same dosing, a little longer the sleeve was black, pitches black. Two pairs of western styled pants also fell onto the table. Wolf blinked, thoughts of 'What the hell is this woman doing?'

'Take them, free of charge!'' The woman smiled wide. Wolf stood up, anther one; a deeper stone gray fell into her arms. ' Slip that over those cloths before you leave girl! Lets see how you look!'' she said.

The teen did what she was told, still in a slight shock by this elder Japanese woman that might a little insane. Yet the clothing fit her superiorly. Kagame walked over to the girl, before Wolf let any speak come out, her bangs were held back a gray strip pf cloth.

'Yes, I could tell it fit you. Brings out the gray lining in those beautiful blue eyes of yours pup! In all my years I have never seen such eyes as those now!' Kagome clapped her hands in pleasure. Wolf all the while only could knobbed.

'Well you head hole with these cloths, and stop by later this week for tea!' she said, pushing the younger woman out the sliding door.

'Wait! I wondering how you get to Kamiya dojo from here?' Wolf turning, holding the food and cloths

'Well, lets see child! Heading right from this point until you hit the beef pot, then turn left and you should hit the place! Why do you ask? Oh, so you're staying with the Kendo princes of Tokyo! Well, she's a sweet girl, but one hell of a mean drunk from what I heard from that vixen docture, I see her for my knees now and then! So you better be going my wolf pup. Rember stop by for tea! ' Kagome said, closing the door.

Leavening a very confused Wolf, standing in a walkway, hold new clothing. Following the old woman's words. She found herself back at the dojo by sunset. Slightly she opened the gate, hearing no sounds no one was home yet. Wolf put the clothing in her room, and set the food in the kitchen. Her new cloths were soft, and well made. Dazed, the street fighter sat down, and lay back on the bored walk. Moments later, sounds of Yahiko, K, and Kenshin walking though the front gate made her sit up.

' Look I know I lost her! But where could she go Kenshin? Wolf knows nothing about Tokyo!' Kaoru was shaking the poor man in a panic like manner.

'Maybe she got picked up by some man' a stone followed Yahiko hentai grin to his head, knocking the poor boy out.

Kenshin and Kaoru saw a very steamed Wolf, eyes narrowed on the knocked out boy.

' I am not one to be picked up you little dick head!' she growled out.

A drop of sweat appeared on the other two. Yahiko still was out from the deadly toss of rage. Wolf looked at the other two, her eyebrow slightly twitching. ' I got lost, ran into an crazy old lady, made to carry her bags, and in turn got some free cloths so I don't stand out like a Gaijin now.' Her hands on her hips. All they could do was nob.

' Well this one will go start dinner before Sano comes!' Kenshin said, his smile back in place.

Still, the sparks of the day where not done yet in the dojo, as one might say. All hell was about to come down.


	10. At Daggers Point

At Daggers Point

BB: One more chap done

Kenshin: This one is unhappy with it

BB; Why

Kenshin: This one wants more air time

BB: Kenshin, nest fic, your going to be a sex slave!

Kenshin: ORO!

Sparks flew at the dinner table. Eyes narrows into a death glare of pure hate! How one could not blink made the other three a little un easy to say the least. Yet the two glares's never lost eye contact, eating all the same. Cerulean steel to auburn honey never once looked from either. Sano and Wolf where at it again. It had been like this for every dinner this past week at the dojo. Kenshin signed, his head falling to his right shoulder. These two never seemed to let go. Why did these two hate eachther so formidable?

Kaoru more then once had tried to talk, making a joke, even to fighting with Yahiko to ease this tension. Nothing happened. No smart slick comment from Sano. No sarcasm grin from Wolf. All that happened was the silent glare. Wolf ate, the fork stabbing the food in al most violent manner. Sano poking his food with the chop sticks, eyes never leavening the teen in front of him.

' You could more quieter, or better yet, just leave' his tone flat.

'Why, your one that's the free loader here asshole.' Wolf replayed, stabbing her food.

' Well at least I know why I am here.' Sano looked right her. Her eyes glared amber around the edge for a moment. Something was rising to the surface in the young woman. Kenshin could feel it in her aura. This had to stop!

' Wolf, could you do the dishes tonight?' Kenshins' firm tone came out, breaking the two fighters from their trade of wit and glare.

She stood up, grabbing the dirty dishes. Her eyes falling under the firm gaze of the Rurouni at the moment. Kaoru let out a built up breath, seeing Yahiko echo it. Sano just watched the teen, a slight cough made him turn to Kenshin. His own eyes falling to the older man's stone like gaze.

Wolf washed the dishes, drying off her hands; she could here Sano and Yahiko talking. She covered her ki, and blended in to the shadows.

'Sano, I don't get why you hate Wolf so much. Its not like she's all bad or something.' Yahiko said, leaning back on the wall.

'Look, there's something wrong with her. How do we know she had noting to do with the bandits going after you and missy? She's hiding something. I know her kind Yahiko, they use you, back stab you, and leave ya in the gutter to die!' His tone growing tenser

Wolf's eyes flashed, she felt the need to draw blood from that man's face, the image was so voided, and she shook her head. Waiting to see what might be said.

'Sano, she's nothing like that. Wolf can at times be a little off step. But she's nothing like you think!' Yahiko almost yelled.

'Ya, well see Brat, probly after she has her way with ya!' lemon shot from the man's mouth, regretting it the moment it came out.

Wolf slipped off her gray gi. Amber linking the outside of her eyes. The old anger had taken over the teen. Sano was about to learn something very harsh. Yahiko saw the teen step right behind Sano, his eyes widening a little. Sano turned, to see a fist him right into his nose, snap back his head. Making the man step back a little more. Spots flew into his eyes, blood dripped from an open cut on his lip.

Wolf stood there, her own eyes smoldering with a fury, holding a promise of something more. Many a times when her enemies on the streets saw such eye, they ran. Death stood captured in those eyes of a wolf.

'You say you know my kind Sagara, well you know nothing! Feh, your kind from the way you fight and act. You're nothing more then a common street thug, getting kicks fighting those weaker then you. Your kind enjoys the pain of others thoe you never show it. You hide behind black reasons. Oh I lost everything, I was alone! Bull Shit. I can tell from your eyes alone, you've never taken a life! She said, taking a step until she 5 inches from Sano's chest.

Yahiko stood up, feeling something was about to happen. Sano clenched his teeth, grabbing the girl by her t-shirt, lifting her to his eye level. His own brown eyes burned into her poised indigo ones. On the other side of the dojo, Kenshen felt two large ki's shot up, making the Rurouni drop his plate. Not even thinking twice, he ran to the scene, hoping nothing would happen.

'What the hell are going to do now Wolf?' Sano said, mock lying ' I got in a spot' his smile almost evil edged.

A flash of blue hit the dyeing light of fall, before Sano or Yahiko could blink. A cruel like dagger had found its way to his neck, anther pointed to his manhood. The man's eye widened slightly. Wolf's eyes narrows into his, pushing the dip of the dagger in her right hand a little into his neck, a slight drop of blood spilled onto the cool steel.

'Before you do anything, breath, move, anything, It would be easy to slit your thout, or take a away your privet, if you have anything there in the first place.' She said, pushing her left handed dagger a little deeper, seeing Sano's face twist a little from this smile.

'So what, you going to kill me now. In front of Yahiko, right here on the dojo ground bitch? He whisper harshly

' Why not?' Wolf replaied flatly, seeing his eyes widen a little at the cold statement.

What is your life worth Sano, to you or them? What reason do you have to live Sagara?'

Both feel into an easy silent, Yahiko had never seen Sano like this, someone had beaten him. Wolf was right; she could do damage, or even kill before the former street merchant could lay a hit. Kenshin only moved with speed like this, seeing s girl use it was a little nerve racketing for the young man.

Sano too came to the same thought point. He was beat, and by some Gaijin female for the worse part. Still seeing that look in the girl's eyes, he could tell where she got her name. Eyes of a caged wolf stared into his own. A mix of steel azure and deep amber. Only eyes that had crossed the point could hold so much. Wolf was a fighter, and a street one. Where most people had given in to life of the street, doing what they could to live on for a day, this girl had fought against with everything she was. Never having to sell her body for money, escaping into drugs or beer. Wolf had kept her pride and body clean. Still her scar told of something very different, and her eyes. Sano could sense a deep well of desolation and fury from this girl.

She too could sense much from the fighter, her own eyes locking into his. Lost, grief, an old anger. Yet hope and friendship in all this. He had been given a second chance at life. All due to a small sword wielding red haired man. The dagger on his thout loosens its point a little, a drop of blood running down to his white shirt.

What Kenshin came upon was locked into his mind's eye.

'Wolf! Sano!' a deep voice called out ' Enough!' Kenshin walked into the yard, making both people turn their gazes to the angered man. Seeing the look in his eyes was enough for the fighters. Sano let go of the girl, back off a step or two, Wolf in turn relied her daggers in her pants. Her own eyes watching the smaller man walk between the two. Yahiko in all this let a pent up air. All tension was gone from the fall air, a half cast moon looked down into the dojo. Only moments had passed, yet it had felt longer to all of them.

' What happened?' Kenshin asked

Both the younger fighters looked away in response to the question. Sano was the first to speak to the man.

'We got into a fight Kenshin. Nothing really happened.' His hand went to his thourt, feeling the shallow cut.

Kenshin could see the blood in the moonlight, his solid lavender eyes falling to the young teen girl. Her deep crimson hair covering her eyes for a moment, using the shadows. The heaviness of Kenshin's latent gaze made her more uneasy the ever Sano did.

' It was bound to happen Kenshin. People like us are like that. Too much of a fighter to back down. Both of us grew up on the streets, kinda like dogs when we first meet. Got to push the others and see what happens'' Wolf shrugged, her tone void of any emotion. She kept her eyes lowered from the samurai's. Sano silent agreed with the teen for once on something.

Before anymore was said, Wolf walked over and grabbed her gray gi. Kenshin's eyes watched the girl. When she did meet his gaze, something had gone. He blinked, the weight leaving his eyes, replaced with a sense of lost ness. Wolf took the moment, and jumped on top of the wall. Her outline to the moon, then jumped down, the echo of running feet reached the men.

' Sano I think you should leave for now.' Kenshin said softly.

All the roaster head could was knobbed, heading for the front gate, his hands on his pockets. Yahiko could see a sorrow in Kenshin's eyes when they looked to where Wolf had gone. Kaoru had seen the last moments, her own blue gaze on the spot.

'Wolf…' Kaoru's soft voice carried in the fall wind.

While the stars looked from the heaven below, the half moon smiled to the world below. A lone teen girl sat under a bridge, shivering in the cold for a moment. Blood dropped now and then a corner of her scar, making it look like tears of blood where being weeped. Never once had she felt guilt like this, save once. But seeing that look in Kenshin's eyes and Yahiko, K…. Bitter laughed filled the girls throat. Letting her self slipped into a dreamless state.

As the dawn came, hunger growled from the teen's belly. She walked the streets of Tokyo, and then red hair would blow into her face. The beef-pot came into the girl's sight. Wolf recalled Yahiko had said something about the Akema needing some help in the back.

Tea saw the red hard girl walk, thinking for am moment it was Kenshin by the hair and scar, but seeing the shape of the body and eyes. She knew it was the girl from the Kamiya dojo. Yahiko had mentioned the new one to her.

' Hello, you must be Wolf' Tea's bright mood coming though. ' Can I help ya with anything?'

'Yahiko mention you needed some help in the back' Wolf let an easy smile cover her own.

Tea looked over the young woman, studying her. Wolf tried to keep an easy manner, hoping it might work over the woman.

'All right, all you have to do is chop the vegetables, wash dishes, get stuff and some shopping on the sideshows that sound to you. Mostly in the afternoons.' Tea said

Wolf knobbed, smiling for real this time at the woman. Teas lead her to the back of the Beef Pot. Well it was better to start now and stay away from the dojo for a while then take the chance of anther fight braking out. Yet back in the dojo, a worried Kenshin and Kaoru looked to the front gate now and then, hoping a lone wolf might come back home.


	11. A Look into the Past

A look into the Past.

BB: Time to show Wolf is Human!

Wolf: What!

BB: You're going to act like a girl!

WOLF: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BLOOD!

"Talking

'Thoughts"njhjhj

Staring only straight ahead, I set out

Because I have no regrets for yesterday,

Which is done.

I do not need serenity. I want solitude.

Without solitude, I cannot chase my dream

Taken From Arcadia of My Youth: Waga Seishun no Arcadia (Arcadia of My Youth)

Up and down, flashed the cutting the knife, chopping up an array of vegetables. Wolf had been working for some time now. Mostly just cutting and washing the dishes for.

Tae now and then looked on the young girl, smiling at her; she was doing a good job! Those, Wolf barely talked, her face keeping an eerie kind of calm. Still, as long as she did a good job, it was good enough for Tae.

'Why in hell am I here?" Wolf thoughts wandered in her mind. 'I should on the street, fighting, even Lings! Still here I am stuck in the 1860s Japan, living with my great grand parents! Why the Fuck AM I HERE KAMI?''

Wolf still let nothing show on her face, putting her fustian and anger into the chopping of the poor vegetables. Now and then some kind light would appear in the girl's eyes. More and more, her mind went around in circles trying to answers to her questions. For once in her life, Wolf was scared of not only herself, but also the answers she might find in this era.

Yahiko walked into the Akabeko, seeing both Tea and Tsubame running around, taking orders and serving the dinner crowd. He blushed seeing the young girl. If one though of an animal for this young woman, a doe came into Yahiko's mind. Both seemed to share such eyes and mannerisms. His blush deeper, shaking his head to clear away such unmanly thoughts, his trademark grin spread onto his face

"Oh, Yahiko! You're a little late! Well anyway, get to the back and grab some more coal. Also I hired someone to help out in the afternoons!" Tea called over the voices of orders.

He nodded, heading for the back. Then he stopped, his mouth dropped to the floor. The reason he had been late was chopping up the food! Yahiko had been looking for Wolf, well, all three of them had been. Kaoru and Kenshin taking turns, he covering the market. Still there she was, working at the Akabeko!

" YOU, WHERE THE HELL OF YOU BEEN!" He screamed almost. Wolf blinked, taking a little surprised by the young sword boy. She turned and blinked, seeing he all puffed up in anger.

"I was here, working now." She stated her arms crossed over her chest. "Is there something wrong with working?"

"Wolf, Kaoru and Kenshin have been out of their minds worrying about you. I have been looking though half of Tokyo trying to find you! And now I find you at the beef pot, cooking!" his tone growing more loader and pointing at the girl in a frantic like manner.

Wolf waited calmly until the Yahiko had burned out of gas. After a time of more yelling and stomping around, she gave him some water.

"I was heading back, when I remember you said something about the beef-pot needing some help, so I came and checked it out. Got hired and now working. Someone needs to help K pay for our food Yahiko. And both you and the Roster eat about everything a day." Wolf stated, leaned back on the table.

Yahiko's face still had some scarlet to it. Wolf turned, getting back to chopping. He signed his head dropping for a moment in defeat. Nothing could crack that girl's shell! Why even try to in the first place! He got up from the floor, and started to do his own work. Now and then eyes falling to the crimson-headed girl, chopping up vegetal and washing dishes.

Twilight came faster in the fall, and soon all the people found their ways home for the night. Tea was happy about her newest worker; the day had gone so smooth and faster with Wolf in the back of the restaurant. Yahiko even worked harder to make up some of his late time.

"Well, I'll you two tomorrow noon alright!" Tea called as the pair walked away, Wolf gave a wave of her hand.

Yahiko studied the girl a little, she hang bags under her eyes, hair was messed and uncombed, and a slight wrinkled to the gi she now wore. Wolf had a bad night and worked six hours later that day. He signed even more. And now this thing with Sano might make it worse. Kenshin had been angry about the whole thing. Even to the point of telling the fighter to state a way for a few days. Kaoru had echoed the same statement. Wolf was to stay, and she lived there now. Sano was just a free louder! Seeing both Kenshin and Kaoru angered was a little too much for Sano. He had gone with his tail between his legs so to speak.

"Wolf?' he said

"Hmm?" she answered a little

"Why don't you Sano get along?" Yahiko rushed the words out, he stopped walking.

Wolf turned a little, her hands still placed in her pockets. Her blue eyes fell onto the boy. He was wearing that yellow suited gi and striped pants. Yahikos' hair was untamed as always with that wooden sword. She smiled at him, not one those hard grins, a soft one for a child. Yahiko blinked, a little taken back by this look in Wolf.

"Let me relapse this Yahiko, me and Sano are like dogs, I am on his turf. And due to me not submitting or asking his precision to walk in. Sano sees it as a threat, as I would in turn if I was home right now. Last night we kinda sized exacter up, seeing how the other would react." She said unruffled "Last night, I also stepped a little, a lot of shit has happened to me and I am not…. dealing with it well."

Yahiko only nodded, some of it making sense to the younger boy. He realized he had seen a peek of who was behind those sword like eyes and razor edge voice. This girl could change as fast as Kenshin drew his blade. Still, seeing that smile on Wolf made him smile a little, causing some fear and doubt to leave his young mind.

As they started to walk, Wolf spoke again "You reminder me of a friend I had when I was where age Yahiko, both of the kind of personally"

He smiled a little more asking "Really how so?

"Well, for one, you never give up, always trying to improve and grow stranger. Sometimes you act like ass and let your mouth ran" Yahiko stuck his tongue out a little at the teen, a small laughter slide from chest. "And you both act the same in many ways brat. Still you are a good friend and do what your heart and soul tells you too. Which is the point of the Kamiya Ryu, right? Not giving in to people, or selfish desire."

Yahiko let the words sink in asking, "What was his name?

"Yen, he called me Yang. It was the joke between us when I was younger." Wolf shrugged, letting the memories roll back into her mind. Her face darkened a little, the light touching her scar a little.

"What happened to him Wolf?" he asked, watching the girl's face.

"Yen got cancer; he fought it for six mouths, for a little while he would improve, then relapse. Out of all this friends, I was the only who stayed near him. My mother tired to stop me, but I would run. I hated hospitals, a lot. Still, he was my only friend back then." She stared, a sadness filling her gaze. "I remember the last day I saw him, winter had fallen on the city, and everything seemed unreal in the snow. He looked so tired, yet the peace in his eyes…somehow we both knew what tonight was…" she cut off in the middle of her story, touching her scar.

Yahiko waited for the teen to finish. What was strange about this all, she was talking about something of her past. Whenever the subject had come up, Wolf would side step the question.

She grimaced a little "Later the night, when I last saw him. He had given letter to give to him mother. We both knew he would die that night. I cried of course, loosening my only friend but he said, "Wolf, your strong, keeps on being strong, live for the both of us!" Then smiled at me. Yen was ready to leave his waiting body. I have never seen such peace." Wolf's voice trailed off as they reached the dogo gate. Her eyes for a moment captured the moons rays, flashing the blade blue. Her cool like mask filled her face, opening the front gate.

Kaoru seeing the pair dropped her chopsticks in the soup. Wolf had come back! Yet the fire danced in the swordswoman's eyes. " YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Both Yahiko and Wolf stopped in their tracks, sweating out bullets. A very irritation raccoon-dog was about to attack! Both turned to see a forming Kaoru, eyes dead locked on Wolf. Yahiko slowly inched stage left from the teen. She shot him an unfair look.

Stomping to the girl, the trademark flames of hell shot behind the woman. Wolf stood still, waiting and praying to karma she would live to see the dawn one more time! "Wolf, we have search all day and night for YOU!" She yelled, forcing the teen to take a step back "So WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" A blood vessel poking out from Kaoru's forehead.

Kenshin watched the whole scene. A sweat drop appearing on his head. Yep, Kauro-dono was very angry at the teen. Even Wolf had to fear the wrath of Raccoon-girl. Yahiko shook his head; no one could stand to Kaoru when she was like this. Luckily for the teen, Kaoru did not have her sword on her, or pain was the name of game.

Wolf waited until the woman was done ranting and shaking her fist wildly. Even she felt a little terror of the woman. "K, I am sorry!" Wolf shouted, causing all three of the gumi to freeze. Wolf had said sorry! Kauro blinked, a little taken back. "What I did last night was out of line, in your home." Wolf kept a cool tone.

Kenshin walked up to the pair of woman. "It was not all your fault Wolf, Sano also holds some of reputedly for this. He has to learn when to step down. This one plans on talking to him."

"No Kenshin, I came to the point of something last night. He was here first, I am the one that should leave" Wolf said, seeing a slight reaction in the group.

"Wolf, this is my house. And I say who stays here, not that blockhead Sano! You have every right to stay here!" Kaoru stated her hands on her hips. "You also saved me and Yahiko, and I don't care about your past. All I know is that you're a good person, with some miner issue to work out."

Wolf's eyebrow twitched at the last statement. Still, the once street teen was a little taken back by Kaoru once more. "Well I did start to work anyway to help this rundown dojo with food!" Smugly said by Wolf "

"R..U..N D..O.W..N DOJO!" Kauro's fires relight, Wolf took off. A very angry woman behind the teen, leavening two men very confused.

Kenshin smiled a little, seeing how things where back too normal in the home once again. Still his eyes harden, the problem of Wolf and Sano was not about to do away from them. He had to find some way for these two to get along, or peace might not settle on the gumi again. 'Wolf has come back.' He thought 'Yet last night, I saw something this one has not seen sense the Bakaumatsu. What is behind those eyes? What is wrong with Wolf?' Kenshin's eyes followed the teen running for her life away from Kaoru.

Reviewers.

Well, to remark on my spelling…right now I am working between a work and public pc. So I don't get a lot of time to profread my things. So please bare with it for a little while! Thanks for all the reviews and comments!

Next Chapter Preview

"Wolf? Why are here?" The Rurouni asked

"I was helping this child get back to her house; she got lost in the market, and can't speak Japanese. So I got her home." Wolf answered, wondering why Kenshin and Sanosuke where going in the English Amassers' house

Before she asks, in her mind Wolf saw glass braking and the flash of a blade, hitting the little girl known as Mary in the heart. The image was so real, she fell to one knee. Why was her foresight kicking in down? Panic rippled though the teen, her blue eyes flashing.

Kenshin had seen the blank look on the girl, and saw how she seemed in pain for a moment falling to her knee. Even Sano was a little taken back.

With out even thinking, Wolf stood up, and rushed out the door. Hoping she could make it in time to save a little girl's life.

A Child's Smile, The broken blade.


	12. A Child's smile, the broken blade

A Child's Smile, The broken blade.

Sano: So, I'm I in this chapter

Wolf: Hopefully not bird-brain

Sano: What was that!

BB" Ok you two, sheesh, you sound like you're married or something!

W/S: WHAT!

Space! Oh, frozen Sea of Stars!

My spirit will continue to defy you!

The colder and stricter you become

The hotter my blood

Will likely continue to burn

. Anime) Arcadia of My Youth: Waga Seishun no Arcadia (Arcadia of My Youth)

Sanosuke eyes drilled holes into the front gate, his fish bone going back in fourth in his mouth. Hands in pockets and slightly slumped stance convoked his mood. Poor. He had not been to the dojo for a few days. Leavening his stomach empty. He growled in his chest, all due to that GIRL!

His hand touched the slight cut on his thourt. No one, save Kenshin had been able to wound him like that. His thoughts formed 'Cold steel seemed to be the term to fit the woman that night'. An angry smile pulled on his lips. Then vanished, a pair of hard lavender eyes flashing at him. Kenshin was protecting the girl. 'Why? He had never met her before, or had any reason to protect Wolf? So why? Could he see himself in that girl? Which was also the odd thing about the two? Wolf some what looked like Kenshin, a young and female version of Kenshin, with a nasty attitude . "

Sanosuke shook his head, cleaning the thoughts one again. Maybe he should go to the beef-pot, and eat something. Sounding like a good idea, the young man walked away. He could deal with shit better with a full belly!

It was almost dead in the morning. Tea saw the man walk in, putting on her trade mark smile. "Mrs. Sanosuke, hear to eat again I see."

Sanouske smiled at the owner, shaking his head. "Well I am a growing boy!"

All the woman could do was shake her head in invoiced at the man. "All right, but next time you have to pay on your tab."

Sano smiled and sat down, thoughts of food danced in his simple mind.

"Here's your food", a voice called him back to reality.

"Thanks" he said, but when he saw who it was, his mouth dropped to the floor. The agony of his thoughts was right in front of him! Wolf.

The teen was wearing a pair of ripped dark jeans; a black covered her long sleeved black shirt. Wolf frowned, seeing it was Sanouske. Wolf barely managed to sallow her pride, but kept a tight smile at Sano. "Well here's your meal Sir, enjoy!" Wolf walked away. Cursing all the way back to the Kitchen.

Sano slowly ate his food. What the hell was Wolf here? Tea could see how he had reacted to the young woman now working for her.

"Wolf is now working in the back Mr. Sano, she told me it was to help Kauro-dono on bills and keep the dojo up and running." Tea looked back to the kitchen, her eyes landing on a flash of red hair, cutting up the poor vegetables again.

He too looked back on the girl, knowing what she could do with a knife. Still, a little hatred he had did go away. She was helping out the Missy. Wolf was a puzzle be on any doubt!

Inside the Kitchen, the teen was thinking about something she had never done. To say Sorry…..this might cost her a huge chunk of pride on her part. Wolf signed; the last week alone had been trying and all the people's parts. Kenshin was starting to unnerve her the most. At times, he was baka, at others, the way he seemed to watch the teen. Nothing sexual or anything, just…a little unnerving for Wolf. Knowing who he once was and still was not all the good to her either. Still, hard to believe you're the granddaughter of the hitokiri Battousai. And in anyone of her family she looked like…it was him of all people! The knife flashed up and down even faster. Yahiko and Tae' watched in pure shock. Wolf was a chopping machine today! There was someone on the girl's mind, better to leave her alone.

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the path to the Akabeko', Yahoo and Wolf would be getting off work soon. Kenshin thoughts drift back to the other night.

Someone had gone to the Kitchen, a wakening the red head. Still, he could not sense anyone. This left it to one person. Wolf. Kenshin opened his door, seeing the shadow of teen from a candle. Sounds of water reached his keen ears. Why was she up? Walking to the doorway, he saw the girl. A cloth was placed on her left cheek, her eyes where closed. Wolf's hair had been tied back into a ponytail. She had been mumbling about getting a hair cut, which Kaoru had disagreed on.

'Why does she have the cloth and water?" Kenshins''' thought 'There is an air of sadness about her too"

Wolf removed the cloth, blood having socked in deeply. His eyes widen a little. Was her scar bleeding? Kenshin touched his, the memories edging back for a moment. Her eyes held no feeling, a lifeless steel grey. Water turned the color of the girl's hair, as she placed the cloth back to her cheek.

Takeing it was time to go, the man left the teen in the kitchen, his thoughts drifting back to his scar and hers. 'Only scars made by strong emotions or grudges bleed. So had happened for her scar to bleed so?" Kenshin's thoughts ran.

"Kenshin?" Kauro's voice brings the man back. She was tugging at his sleeve a little at the same time. He blinked, getting out of the hazy of his mind. This one did it way to much!

He smiled saying " This one is all right Kauro-Dono, just still wakening up a little!"

She smiled at the man. Yet he seemed in such deep thought today. Even Wolf had seemed drone to the bright fall day. ' What's wrong with these to today?" Kauro scowled a little. Still hoping it was nothing big.

"Kaoru and Kenshin, come to some dinner?" Teas bright mood blocked out any doubts in the pairs mind. "Well, sit down and I'll bring some coffee for the two of you."

"Make that three coffees Tea!" Wolf had walked from the back, smiling.

The bight woman nodded, going back to the back. Kauro smiled a little more, it seemed Wolf was out of her dark mood for a while. The three sat at the end. Ken shined looked around, then to Wolf.

She saw his question before he could speak. "Yahiko went out with Tusme to get some supplies for Tea. They should be back when we leave."

He nodded; she leaned back on the wall, her legs crossed. It had been a long day for Wolf. He smiled at the girl, and Kauro. When the teen had given money to Kauro this morning for the food. She was about to refuse, Wolf gave her the death glare. And all questions came to an end for the woman.

" Sano was here." Wolf's spook.

Kaoru looked up asking "Did anything happen?" Her tension carried in her voice slightly. "No, he ate his food then left." Wolf opened up one blue eye, her face relaxed slightly.

Tae soon came with the food; Wolf gave the woman a grateful look. Forks! No matter how hard the teen tried, the art of the chop sticks was lost. Kenshin and Kaoru were glad to see the teen eating more, she was not looking so thin, a healed like shape was going to her body and face. Wolf when she had first come ate very little. Her reasons was "On the street, a full tummy could cost you speed and energy, so you ate only enough to live" Wolf stated blankly at a meal. Now she ate as much as Yahiko did!

Soon the trio where about to go home for the night. Wolf remembered something, snapping her fingers. Kenshin looked back. "I told Kagome I would meet her for tea today, she wants me to meet one of her friends." Wolf said "Look, I'll be later tonight. See ya!" Before anymore was said, the teen disappeared into the moving river of people.

Kauro signed again, Kenshin only laughed lightly. Youth was a good thing in this day and age.

She walked her hands in pockets. Finding her way though Tokyo was getting was easier for the teen. Then she heard something, turned her head. A small like voice was asking for help. Wolf looked around, seeing a flash of bright yellow in the crowd

"Could someone please help me?" English voiced out, belong to a tiny like doll girl. Wolf blinked; she was speaking English, which meant she was not from here!

The teen walked to the girl. She had brown curls, a victory bright yellow dress made the green eyes of the girl stand out pretty. A defined young girl in manners and class. Even a tear dropped face seemed to doll like. Yet a splash of feckless made the illusion go away. The girl looked up at Wolf, tears running down her cheeks and a somewhat running nose. Wolf kneeled down, using the corner of her gi to wape the child's tears

"You seemed lost kid." Wolf slipped into native tongue, causing the girl to reaction supremely. "Now where is your mother?'

Hope filled the emerald green eyes of the child. "We got separated, and I can't speak Japanese at all Miss!"

"Well do you know where you're staying then?" she kept a gentle tone, calming down the child. "Yes, at the American Ambassador house!" she answered

Wolf nodded to the girl saying "Ok, let's get you back to the inn and your mom!" Wolf bent down saying "Lets just piggy back it for now, I and move faster, and you won't get dirty so much."

She nodded, climbing onto the teen's back. "My Name is Valerie Smith; my father is here on a busing trip with our ambassador!"

"Mine is Wolf, nice to meet ya Val!" Wolf smiled walking and asking ways to the place.

Valerie chatted on, forgetting her fear. Wolf noded and answered what she could to the young child? By the time they reached the large estate. Twilight was breaking over the sky. A woman, like looking like the girl seemed frantic to a cop.

"MOMMY!" Valerie slide of the teens back, running to her mother. The woman stopped for a moment and ran to the girl. Tears and kisses between the two pair. Wolf smiled a little.

The two walked over to the teen. "Thank you ever so much for helping my daughter." Her tone was a little stacked, but polite.

"It was nothing. She need some help. Theo she should learn to stick closer to her mom in strange nations!" Wolf smiled a little, seeing the girl flush in reaction. "Would like to come in for some tea then?"

Wolf nodded something hot to drink sounded good after the long walk here. The house was huge; making the teen a little nerve about entering it. The pair led the girl to a small sun room. Hot tea being put out by a serve. Wolf sat down in a real chair, a little relived for it. The mother was named Sarah Smith; her husband was trade dealer in goods. He was hoping to make a deal with the Japanese government.

"So Wolf, how do you know English" Miss. Smith looked over the girl.

"I was raised in the states my whole life, but my father was Japanese. He died, so my grandmother took care of me. I came Japan after she passed, hoping to learn more about that half of my blood..." Wolf replied, drinking the tea slowly.

Sarah was little taken for words. The girl was an American! Yet the answer she gave left any more questions to be asked. Sounds of yelling broke up the tea party. Miss Smith got up, Wolf followed her. She opened the door. A man with the same eyes as Valerie seemed lost, he small and skinny. Wearing a suit. Anther was a police man, talking in Japanese. Then too the back made Wolf blink. Kenshin and Sanouake! Both men saw the younger teen. They seemed to a little surmise by the sight of the girl.

Wolf walked over to the pair "What are two doing here Kenshin?" her eyes tailing to Sano a little.

"The police chief asked our help in stopping a murder threaten to the English Ambassador... Why are you here Wolf?" Kenshin's eyes studied the yelling pair of men.

"I was helping a little girl get home, and having tea with Misses. Smith and her daughter." Wolf said, seeing the disbelieve in the bird-brain's eyes a little. Wolf locked her eyes with his, but broke off. This was not the place for their fight right now. Kenshin nodded a little in agreement, he to seeing Sano coming to the same conclusion

She took moment I dropping into the fight.

"We don't need these bang a bonds in our house SIR! So take these japs and leave! How can a womanly like man and some street thug protect by family I ask you?" Mr. Smith's voice yelled.

Misses. Smith lowered her head in shame of her husband's actions and works. Looking at the clench lips of Wolf. She looked more down. Kenshin saw how the teens, body langue changed from relaxed to pure anger in moments. What had been said?

"Sir, these two men you happened to insult are the best fighters I know off!" Wolf slipped into the English tongue. Catching the man off his rocker for a moment, all yelling ending. "Kenshin was the most feared man during japans bloodiest civil war, Sano is the toughest fighter in all of Tokyo, maybe Japan. And if I hear one more word pass from that hole in your face, insulting these. You won't be right for a fucking week asshole!" she spat the last word.

All the men in room who could understand the girl stood still. Mr. Smith open and closed his mouth like a fish. His wife smiled a little, not use to seeing her husband caught off guard and by a woman no less! Kenshin and Sano shared a look, from Wolf's tone, they could tell she was pissed, and had said something about them. The red head could only guess, but smiled. She had stood up for them! Even for Sano.

Before she could speak, in her mind Wolf saw glass braking and the flash of a blade, hitting the little girl known as Mary in the heart. The image was so real, she fell to one knee. Why was her foresight kicking in down? Panic rippled though the teen, her azure eyes flashing.

Kenshin had seen the blank look on the girl, and saw how she seemed in pain for a moment falling to her knee. Even Sano was a little taken back. What was wrong with the teen now? Kenshin's swordsman's incepts picked something up, outside the house. Giving a look to Sano.

Then with out even thinking, Wolf stood up, and rushed out the door. Hoping she could make it in time to save a little girl's life. Panic rose in the teen, but she shut it out; she had to save the girl! No matter the price! Wolf ran into the paler where they had been having tea. Valerie was not there! Her foresight showed in a flash she was in the other room, near the window! Valerie took a step back in surprised, seeing Wolf burst though the door. Before any words could be speaking. She grabbed the girl, turning. Flashing with the shattered piece of glass. A knife found its way into the teen's left shoulder. Wolf hissed out in pain, the hot metal nicking the bone a little. Valerie starting panting in shock! Someone had tied to kill her!

Wolf turned her face calm. Yet the girls eyes where not the blue of before. Amber danced in her eyes, like that of a wolf's. A large man dressed in ninja gab stepped though the window, his eyes narrowing on the small teen, protecting the girl in front of him. His skin was painted black, matching his mask. The aura of the teen embodied pure violent, at him! Never in his life had felt such a thing, from a female of all people! Was this a demon of some kind?

"Valerie, get into the closet and stay put. Do not come out until I tell you to." Her tone composed

The child only nodded, hearing the blood drip from the wound on the girl, the knife still in her back. Once Valerie was safely in the closet. Wolf reached behind her, pulling out the dagger. No pain showing her on her face or eyes. She was dead locket on the man. Her eyes hold a promise of death for any to cross the path of Blood.

BB.: ok chap 11 is done

Next Chap: Crimson blade

Her eyes flashed at the man, fear gripped his heart. This teen had umpired cuts on her blood fell like rain from her body. She her self had taken already taken down 3 men. And now she was coming for him.

"You won't live to see the dawn, which I promise you..." Wolf's voice chilled her person to no end.

Flashing in the moon light, her dagger was ready to kill. Every cell in her being was ready to attack. From the window above the yard. Sano had seen the fight, still in disbelief! Was this girl even human?


	13. Crimson blade

Crimson blade, meaning of a name

The increasing scars I have

in exchange for freedom, and burning pain,

are signs that I live.

There was also a day when

I stopped walking in love.

That too is part of the faraway past.

(Anime) Arcadia of My Youth: Waga Seishun no Arcadia (Arcadia of My Youth)

Last time

Wolf turned her face calm. Yet the girls eyes where not the blue of before. Amber danced in her eyes, like that of a wolf's. A large man dressed in ninja gab stepped though the window, his eyes narrowing on the small teen, protecting the girl in front of him. His skin was painted black, matching his mask. The aura of the teen embodied pure violent, at him! Never in his life had felt such a thing, from a female of all people! Was this a demon of some kind?

Burning eyes pierced the shadows of the room, looking at a man clothed in black. Such eyes should belong to a demon. Not that of a teen, or woman by any chance. Still this is where these belonged even more. Wolf, or as she was called once on the streets in fear. Blood. Was about to let loose on a man, for going after a child no less. A cruel like smirk slowly appeared on the teen's face. The ninja twinge a little, his eyes growing a little bigger by the heartbeat. Sounds of his comers and battles cried filled the other rooms, now then a gunshot shattered the clinging of metal and human sounds.

The man took his moment, rushing at the teen with a pulled dagger. He had every intention of killing the girl with one thrust to her neck, making it look like he aimed at her head. The plan would work with someone of the west. As his thrust went for the head, his other hand pulled out a needle, stabbing at the heart. A hand blocked the needle! While the girl using the motion, pulling back into a roll on her back, throwing the man into the wall. Using her feet on his stomach. He hit hard and was knocked out cold.

The teen stood up, dusting her self off. Her gaze was cool, blood still dripped from her shoulder onto the ground. Leaving a dark strain on her gi and shirt underneath. Wolf sensed there were about 4 more outside. She walked to the window, holding the bloody dagger. One man looked up, seeing a pair of bluish amber eyes staring sight at him. Framed by deep crimson hair. It was the smile on the youth face that shocked. Blood was back, and in a mood for a fight.

Kenshin did an upper thrust with his sword, knocking the man up and out of the fight. As Wolf had run off, men had pilled into the room like ants to honey. He had lost count of how many had attacked. Sanosuke was having his ground being run over. Bodies on the passed out men covered the room. Slowly the group and one police cheif where being backed into a corner, with room to make a run for it. The red head sidestepped a short sword aimed at his neck, blocking it with his sheath. Where was Wolf in all this? His eyes landed on the door, if only he could clear a path!

" Sano, I am worried about Wolf!" Kenshin's yelled

Sano ducked a punch, coming up with an upper cut to the jaw of the man yelling, " She can take of herself Kenshin, we have other things to worry about right now!"

Outside, Blood had taken the fight to them. The three men circled the girl. Her face had returned into the cool mask, only her eyes burning at the men. It was during battle the teen had a gift. Foresight, letting Blood see her opponents attack moments before it happened. Back on the street, this had let her become one of the top gang fighters in the city at such a young age. And being a berserk was also a lift up.

" Are you going to attack or what?" she asked, looking at one of the men.

The shortest of the men rushed at the girl, while the other brought out a hand dagger. Seeing the attack was effortless to the young fighter, she sidestepped the rushing one making him trip into front. Slashing, Blood had mid judged the disuse of the other's reach, the small dagger leavening a gash in lower side. Blood grabbed the man's hand with her right, slightly turning to look at his eyes. He pulled away, yet her gripped was like steel.

" Your going to regret making me bleed this night asshole!" she whispered harshly

Her left foot shot as his knee, shattering the bone. A cry of pure anguish ripped from his covered mouth. She used his un- balance to throw him onto the ground, using an elbow drop on his lower spin. Anther cry tore from his lips. Front was back on his feet, his friend knocked out. Blood spat some blood from her mouth. Hating the coppery taste left behind. Front took his chance, to flee. The plan was done for now. Flashing, a thrown dagger caught him in the left back knee, making the man fall. Blood shooting out. Grunting he pulled out the dagger. Sounds of boots reached his ears, he looked up from ground. One swift kick to the face, and it was off to dream land for the man. Blood held her side, blood running between her fingers. Her left shoulder ached from the stab wound. Still, Valerie was alive and so was she.

Sano and Kenshin ran to the broken window, looking down the teen and her comatose bodies. Blood looked up, giving them a thumbs-up. Kenshin smiled, she was all right. Sano looked at the room and Wolf below. The girl has managed to take out four men on her own! He felt a little respect for the teen. Not many a female could do that.

Valerie tenderly opened the door. Her mother seeing her little girl was ok. Picked the girl up, crying out of gladness. Mr. Smith hugged his family in his arms. Never again would he take them for granted as he had done these past few years.

A few moments later, Wolf leaned on the wall in the main hallway. Most of the men of the attacked were in curtsy. She had taken moments to wrap her gash, hoping the banged would hide the blood until she could get to the dojo and take care of it. Her should still bleed a little, but nothing more. Sanosuke walked over to the teen. It had been hell of a night

" You ok Wolf?" he asked

She looked up, giving a weary like smile " Ya, just a little banged up here and there. Nothing a little bath, food or sleep can't fix. What about you Roaster?"

He gave his cocky smile replying, " Same as you, sleep winning over the bath thou!"

Both fighters smiled a little. Kenshin had talked to the officers, hearing the two laugh and joke a little made the rurouni smile. Still, he frowned, eyes on the teen. She was favoring her left side a little. Dark clothing was good to hide blood. Kenshin eyes narrowed a little. Wolf looked up, shaking her head. After a few questions, the trio made there walk home. Tonight having been a long one for them all.

" Wolf, this one wanders if you are ok?" Kenshin asked, his eyes on the girl

Sano shrugged, thinking, " Kenshin is being a little over baring again. Wolf can handle her self plenty enough I think."

All the girl did was nodded, not in the mood to talk. A corner of her visions was getting a little blurry. Swaying in out of the talking of the two. " Damn it! I lost to much blood!" she thought, " Just got to last until the dojo, then I can patch my self up." Her breathing was becoming labored a little. Kenshin took note the girl was falling behind them. Sano looked back a little.

" Wolf, come on!" he snapped a little. She glared at the man, making him twinge a little.

Wolf walked up to Sano, with every injection of laying the smack down, then her visions and body gave out, falling to the ground. Kenshin moved, caugting the teen in his arms. Blood ran from his hand to the earth.

" Sano, we have to get her to Megumi!" he picked up the girl. She was light in his arms; he made a note of this. To light for his taste for her age. The pair ran off, heading for the lady doctor. Wolf now and then felt she was being carried, someone she could trust. At last the teen gave into the darkness of sleep.

Next Chap

A brush stokes.

" You're bleeding again, your scar." His voiced softly

Wolf looked at the man, the blood dripped from her face. Something in her eyes was reflected back to her. Kenshin knew, that her soul was crying out. Yet her eyes would not let go of a raw pain.

" Mind your own life Himura!" She spat out the words. " I don't need someone looking over my shoulder and my life, so back the fuck off!


	14. The Brush stroke

The Brush Stroke

Space! Oh, parched Wasteland of Stars!

Let's stake everything on this life of mine!

The only thing I am after is just a life,

at the end of which I can laugh as I die.

(Anime) Arcadia of My Youth: Waga Seishun no Arcadia (Arcadia of My Youth)

Last time

All the girl did was nodded, not in the mood to talk. A corner of her visions was getting a little blurry. Swaying in out of the talking of the two. " Damn it! I lost to much blood!" she thought, " Just got to last until the dojo, then I can patch my self up." Her breathing was becoming labored a little. Kenshin took note the girl was falling behind them. Sano looked back a little.

Light, it fluttered around the teen laying on the futon. Her red hair was spilled around her, making the girl look almost childish sleeping. A small man sat near the door, feeling the breeze on his back, the warmth of the sunlight. Kenshin's own eyes opened to the dawn. Landing on the teen, her breathing even.

A day had passed so far. His thoughts drifting back to Megumi-dono after she had taken care of the teen now sleeping.

" She lost a lot of blood by her side, and the shoulder should heal clean. I did notice something that worries me Sir-Kens.."

He looked at the woman, holding the question back. " Wolf has scar, not normal scars, fighting scars. She has a deep one on the back of her left shoulder; it covers half way down her back. Near her lower front, there are bulleted holes Kenshin, and other miner scars. This young woman has had a life of fighting and pain.." her eyes narrows to the man, he scowled a little waiting " Her wound will not scar or her back, this child has had enough done to her body. Kenshin, watch over her!"

The vixen left, leaving the red head to think about many things. He looked Wolf, remembering those swords like eyes the first time he meet her. Now, two weeks had gone. Wolf was only provoking to be more of a puzzle to all of the gumi. She could be silly at times, chasing Yahiko around the dojo, doing dishes, and now working at the beef-pot/ then, the other, something inside the girl was hurt, and bleeding. Craving for release only in battle, and her bleeding scar. Who was Wolf?

Kenshin rubbed his temples, giving him a headache. Dealing with a messed up teen age girl was not on his list. He was use to people trying to kill him, and his life at the dojo. It was simple, but now. His eyes drifted to the girl, something about this teen talked to him. He felt a connection of some kind with the street teen.

'Kenshin?" Kauri called to him, walking in with a cup of tea.

Kenshin turned from his thoughts smiling " Karuo-dono, this one sees you have tea for mw. Thank you"

She warmly at the man, letting her eyes drift so the young girl. Having gotten the same talk by Megumi, Wolf was hurt not only in her body, but her soul. A lot had to be done to heal her wounds both in and out. Yet who was she really behind those sword eyes?

" Wolf will be fine Kauro, don't worry. With us she will!" Kenshin's voice carried a seriousness tone. His eyes also on the girl.

She noded, saying " I better get back to the dojo, Sano is coming by to see you.'

He nodded, smiling and sipping his tea. She left, knowing Wolf was in good hands for now. Kenshin relaxed a little, hearing the teen mutter in English. She was ok, for now. Sano peeked behind the door, eyeing Wolf.

" Sano, you can come out." Kenshin said

He smiled childishly, walking into the room. " Hey, how's the kid?'

Kenshin looked up at the taller man " Her wounds are healing fast, and she ate some soup a little. Then feel back to sleep. She also keeps muttering English a lot."

" Kenshin, she is from the States, remember. So she's going to mutter in English!" he snorted a little though his nose " Any way, go get something to eat, I'll watch the pup for now."

Kenshin eyed the man a little and noded. Getting up and walking to the kitchen for some food. Sano sat down, eyes on the girl. Wolf was waking up, slowly. Letting her sense and body tell her some things. She was laying down on a futon. From the light on her lids, it was late in the day. Still warm though for fall. Her left side ached lightly, but was bound. Taking a deep breath, the teen opened her eyes slowly. Blurry was the world at first, making out a tall white outline. Sano was in the room, with her…alone. His eyes where closed, sleeping " What a slacker' she thoughts, sitting up slowly. World spinning in and out for a moment. Hunger gripped at the tummy.

Sano's eyes fluttered open, seeing a smirking Wolf up. He fell back for e moment, caught off guard. " Man, I must look bad if your running away at first sight1" Wolf laughed out laud.

He stood up, blushing. " Well, I did just wake up. Sheesh kid!" he dryly said

Wolf snickered a little; tighten up the sleeping robe saying, " How long was I out for?"

" A day about, Kenshin should be back with some food. Anyway Wolf, you gave us a few more gray hairs." Sano said, sitting back down.

Wolf looked around the room, one eye brow up at the man " OOOOOOOKKKKKK, so where are we?'

' Megumi's, we brought you here after the fight. And did get chewed out about you being hurt and all.' He said

Wolf studied the man, not sensing any hate from him. " So, Sano, you don't hate me anymore huh?"

Her question caught the man off guard. He shook his head no " You risked you life for a kid, took down four men unarmed, and still tried make back to the dojo hurt Wolf. Your tough, so you got some respects from me, and a little trust."

She stared at the blankly, then stated to laugh. Sano soon joining her. Kenshin heard the laughter of the two, wondering if they gone insane. But it was good Wolf was awake now, and she and Sano where getting along. One less thing for the red head to worry about now.

A Few Days Later

Wolf was back at the dojo, after having a long talk with the Vixen. She had to come back twice a day for a check up. Wolf shook her head thinking ' Docs!" In one more day, she could back to work, which for the teen was good. She was getting a little lanky staying in the dojo all the time. But when you have Kenshin, Kauro and Yahiko watching your every move…it's hard to have a little fun!

Lying on top of the roof, she was enjoying the last of fall's sunlight. Frost was in the air. Wolf signed, turning to her right side. Being grounded was hard for a teen use to her freedom. Yet it was not Kauro enforcing it. Kenshin was. Every time she had tried to sneak out, the man was there! Kind of creepy in a way. Wolf growled a little. She did not angst very well, she was teenager!

" Wolf! You up on the roof again?" Yahiko's voiced traveled up to the teen.

" Ya Yahiko, what is it?" she said, looking up at the clouds a little.

" Megumi's here! Better get down!" he yelled

Wolf singed, sitting up and sliding to the edge of roof, with a quick jump. Landing in front of boy. He shook his head, pointing behind the girl. Megumi's expression was hard at the girl. Wolf looked back a little, shagging.

" Look Wolf! If you want to heal faster, don't do high impact things….like say…JUMPING OFF ROOF TOPS!" she yelled. Pointing her finger in the teen's face

Wolf grabbed the fingerer, making the vixen grow still and Yahiko " Look Megumi, I know your trying to help, but I know my body. So back off a little ok. You know from the scars I have I am use to this shit by now.'

The young woman walked away, heading the training hall. Megumi's sad eyes watched the girl. 'I know Wolf, but you shouldn't be use to pain…' her thoughts drifting

Night fell on the dojo, Wolf ate with others. Sano could tell something was on the girl's mind. She was barely eating anything again. Dazed was the teen and her fork. Kenshin too could see this, sharing a look with Yahiko and Kauro. Wolf stood up, saying '' I need some sleep, see ya in the morning peps."

The gumi looked at either wandering " What was wrong with the teen again.'

Wolf's eyes snapped opened, the dream had come back. Blood, the fire of a gun, the slicing of flesh. Her scar started to bled once again

"Shit' her muttered, standing up and heading for the kitchen, pressing her hand to the old scar. Kenshin woke, sounds of someone walking echoed down the night. Wolf was up.

This had been going on for almost every time this week. Wariness filled the man about the teen. He slipped open the shoire, making his way to the kitchen once again. Wolf pressed the cool cloth to her cheek, her eyes closed. Flashes of memories repeated in her mind's eyes. A sound of someone entering the doorway, bright the girl back. Kenshin stood in the outline. Wolf started a little

"You're bleeding again, your scar." His voiced softly

Wolf looked at the man, the blood dripped from her face. Something in her eyes was reflected back to her. Kenshin knew, that her soul was crying out. Yet her eyes would not let go of a raw pain.

" Mind your own life Himura!" She spat out the words. " I don't need someone looking over my shoulder and my life, so back the fuck off!

Kenshin kept a cool face, walking over to the teen. The light in her eyes died to his warm ones. A gentle hand took the cloth from the girl and dipped it back into the water, pressing it to the wound. Wolf flinched at being touched; Kenshin's eyes softened a little. She use only to painfully touching, not a gentle one.

" So much pain is in this girl's heart' he thought " She looked like child right now, weighting for me to do something wrong…'

Wolf eyes lowered to ground, regretting the words she had said " I'm sorry Kenshin' she said delicately.

All the man could do was smile kindly. Some of her walls where going down around the gumi. Yet they're so much to heal still, and that darkness in her eyes…he shook his head. One step at a time for now.

' Well, it stopped bleeding, you should get some sleep Wolf. This one is too!' he said, smiling

All the teen could do was nodded, heading for the door. Her scar no longer burning where Kenshin had touched it.

Next Chapter

The Artiest!

Wolf looked at the old woman, then two the strange young man. Never in her life had she felt someone so un tainted. Pure…

"Kagome who is this?" A wonder falling on her face

" His name is Kazuya, and he is deaf' She said

Marry Yule ppl! And Happy new years! No Drunk Driving please!


	15. The Artist

This is a quick chap before X-mas ppl, and I might try to get the other up Friday!

Also thanks to Daewen98, HitokiriTaijiya, Kageharu Kaco, for keeping on reading!

The Artist

Space! Oh, frozen Sea of Stars!

My spirit will continue to defy you!

The colder and stricter you become

the hotter my blood

will likely continue to burn

Anime) Arcadia of My Youth: Waga Seishun no Arcadia (Arcadia of My Youth)

Last time

All the man could do was smile kindly. Some of her walls where going down around the gumi. Yet they're so much to heal still, and that darkness in her eyes…he shook his head. One step at a time for now.

' Well, it stopped bleeding, you should get some sleep Wolf. This one is too!' he said, smiling

All the teen could do was nodded, heading for the door. Her scar no longer burning where Kenshin had touched it.

Wolf slowly stood up, stretching out her body from the sleep. Her red hair fell from its braid. " I need a hair cut!" she thought

Looking down at her watch, it read 8:33. Wolf opened the shiroe; the day was gray, rainy and cold. She singed, winter was coming very soon to the land. She hated being cold! Yahiko turned the corner, seeing a half wake teen, glaring at the sky.

" So what did the sky do now?" he asked, smirking

Wolf looked at young man, in his training cloths. " It's going to rain, and be cold." She looked at he sky, flipping it off.

Yahiko shook her head, going to the training hall. Wolf wore a pair of old sweat pants and a t-shirt saying " Look somewhere else" The teen headed for the kitchen, setting up to some boil some water for Coffee. Tea had given her some, thank kami! Wolf could not live without a cup of coffee. Kenshin was making briefest, seeing the teen looking half awake still. Waiting for her campfire coffee to be done. He smiled a little, she looked just Kauro when she first woke up!

"Ohayo Wolf!" he said

Wolf turned a little, wavering. A gentle laugh came from the man. Last night seemed to be lost on the two red heads. Kenshin went back to his soup, watching the girl get her drink. Slowly sipping the liquid, looking a little more human.

Wolf looked at the man asking, " So what's the day going to be Kenshin?"

"Karuo-dono is going to anther dojo to help train, and this one has to do some shopping and cleaning." He said, looked at the girl with a side-glance. The light planning on his own red hair.

She nodded, sleeping her coffee. " Kenshin…about last night…." Her voiced tailed off a little. " Look, I'm sorry about that shit I said!"

He looked at the girl, smiling " Its ok Wolf, this one knows how it feels a little, that I do. So, we will talk later."

" Well I better get dressed and head over to Kagome's she needs some help with her roof today, then its off to work!" Wolf slammer down her coffee, and walked for the door.

Slipping into her black shirt and black gi, and a pair of men's small pants. Wolf was ready to set out. Then her gaze fell to her sheathed kantana. A sorrowed filled her heart, picking it up and walking outside. It felt warm in her hands. Kenshin walked out, seeing the girl holding the blade in her hands. Her cerulean eyes held an unseen emotion. She slipped the blade into her belt. Wolf headed for the gate, her left hand gripping the handle of the blade.

Early morning Tokyo was a good time to travel, not many people where on the streets in storms. Walking to Kagome's let Wolf think, " Grandma…I will keep my promise t you, just gives me a little time right now! A lot of things are going on. The whole traveling back in time thing has thrown one hell of a hand to play, but that's strange thing about it. I feel…at home. Which scares the hell of me. Kenshin is a lot…. kinder then anyone I have meet. Kauro, she's cool. Yahiko, he like having a little brother, and Sano…its better now. Lets see how everything works out right now!"

Wolf knocked on the door; Kagome's skin frame opened the door. Smiling at the teen. " You where to much black child! Come in! I have some hot soup and tea for this kind of day. No roofing, too cold for these old bones!" she said.

Wolf shook her head, wandering how this woman could be so spire for her age. Taking off her shoes, Wolf sat on a pillow, sipping some sweet tea. Kagome talked on about life and news. Nodding was the thing the teen did, smiling and laughing lightly at a joke or comment now and then.

Soup filled the girl's warmth even more. A knock at the door made the old woman stopped and hurries to the door. Leavening Wolf blinking a little. Seeing Kagome walk back, in with a young man.

Hay brunette hair, with an under tone of dirty blonde fell to his shoulders, a green gi and western styled pants where a little mixed matched. He had a heart shape faced, and mysterious chocolate colored eyes. Yet the feelings from this young man made Wolf stare in almost child like Wander.

Wolf looked at the old woman, then two the strange young man. Never in her life had she felt someone so UN tainted. Pure…

"Kagome who is this?" A wonder falling on her face

" His name is Kazuya, and he is deaf' She said " But don't let that fool you, he is smart and writes his conventions in both kanji and English. Also, he's one of best artist around young lady!"

Kazuya studied this new teen, he had never in all his days seen such eyes and colored hair. " A sword, she's like a katna. Beautiful, with a deadly edge! Kagome does find the most inquire people!" he thought, clenching his drawing paper closer.

Kazuya sat down, his locked on the girl. Wolf shifted in her seat a little. Kagome smiled saying " Well I fetch more tea!"

The young teen took out his paper, writing something down in kanji. Wolf shook her head, sayings " I only read in English."

He nodded, writing something different " Hello Wolf, Miss Kagome has said much about you these past weeks. I am very glad to meet you now!" he smiled

Wolf nodded, reflecting the smile a little more. Tea was served, and Kagome went back to talking Wolf and Kazuya shared a look, smiling about the old woman.

Wolf stood up, saying " Time to head to work people, nice meeting ya Kazuya!"

Wolf waved, heading for the door and slipping her shoes on. Kagome waved back. Looking at the man she asked " So what do you see Kazuya?"

Kazuya looked up, writing down " She has had a harsh life, that scar is proof enough. Her eyes hold so much back, her own soul is weeping out. At the same, a kind heart bleeds for the anguish of the world and its state. Still…she holds darkness. A vertices fighting soul…"

Kagome nodded, knowing the same thing. Wolf needed time to heal; yet she worried what would happen if the seal on the girl's heart broke in battle…

Next Chap

The Broken Blade, Blood strikes!

Pure terror racked the teen, Kauro and Yahiko where in trouble, but the poison in their systems and that odd gas kept them in a dissolution state of fear. Wolf was able to break the hold with her foresight and street smarts. Yet body was weakening. These men watched, dead eyes locked on the older woman and child, the gleeful shine of steel reflected in the deadness

" I have to do something! Please Kami, help me to save them at any cost!" she screamed in her mind. Yet she felt that madness blooming in her soul. Wolf made the choice, letting go of her sanity. Falling into the darkness of her self.


	16. The broken blade, Blood Strikes!

The Broken Blade. Blood Strikes.

I believe again, that even if life and

The Earth are totally burned out...

Birth happens so often, but life is my meaning,

I've discovered.

(Anime) Dancing Blade: Believe (N/A)

Opening Song

Last Time

Wolf waved, heading for the door and slipping her shoes on. Kagome waved back. Looking at the man she asked " So what do you see Kazuya?"

Kazuya looked up, writing down " She has had a harsh life, that scar is proof enough. Her eyes hold so much back, her own soul is weeping out. At the same, a kind heart bleeds for the anguish of the world and its state. Still…she holds darkness. A vertices fighting soul…"

Kagome nodded, knowing the same thing. Wolf needed time to heal; yet she worried what would happen if the seal on the girl's heart broke in battle…

Grey once again, Wolf signed. Kenshin was still gone… Kaoru

Was pacing once again, and the raccoons temper was shorter then ever. Making dinner more of a battle filed for the rest of the resents of the dojo.

Still, Wolf kept getting a bad feeling about the day. Her senses where on a natural high. Yahiko could tell something was up with the teen, she wasn't even paying attain to what he said at all. She still was on a short leash from her wound by the vixen. Luckily it was healing very well, not a scar would be left on the girl this time.

Winter was in the air, frost had appeared on the planets. She looked up from her book once again. Yahiko was cleaning the floor, and Kaoru

Was yelling from all the smoke n the kitchen. Wolf signed, yep just a normal day at the dojo for them. Yahiko looked back at the kitchen, his face turning a slight blue at the idea of what might come from such a place of horrors!

"I say we sneak to the beef-pot Wolf!" he whispered harshly. "Or we might not live to see Kenshin!"

She looked up from her book, looking back to the kitchen then to Yahiko, nodding her agreement. Slipping on her shoes, the boy and teen started to sneak to the front gate…

"Where are you two going?" a voice said deadly "Your not sneaking off to the beef-pot you two are yoooouuuuuu?"

Wolf turned to see a raccoon girl, holding a very large knife, Hellish fires burned in her eyes. An eye brow twitched in anger at the two. Yahiko twitched in fear; the raccoon was out to kill this time! Wolf took her chance, grabbing the boy by his shirt and jumping on top of the roof.

"Sorry K, but we want to live to see the next day." Wolf smiled

Kaoru stood a little dumb founded, wavering her arms wildly "You two get back here! NOW!"

Wolf waved a good-bye, jumping to the road and running off with a flaring Yahiko behind her. Kaoru stood, tears running down her face muttering "How could they so mean to me? Kenshin where are you!"

Tea saw the pair walking into the front, she smiled... Kaoru was cooking again. And from the look of Yahiko's face, she could guess at what happened to the teen and boy.

"Wolf, Yahiko, there's some food in back if you want it?" she smiled

Yahiko took off running to the kitchen, food! Wolf let a loose laugh, shaking her head at the boy's bottomless stomach. Tea saw the girl was more relaxed today

"You seem in a good mood today Wolf." She asked, studying the young girl.

Wolf nodded the smile in place "Ya, picking on the raccoon girl are a fun and dangerous game to us. Also, she's worried about Kenshin, making her food even worse. A simple mind cans only forces on one thing at a time Tea!"

She laughed the teen being right about these things. "Well I better gat back to work now, so go eat and see you in the afternoon tomorrow. With the festal coming up and all, we are booming!"

Wolf smiled, heading for the back. Yahiko was on the floor. His gut sticking out from his shirt and pants. The teen shook her head once again. Never over eat on an empty tank. Still, her eyes narrowed, she felt something heavy in the air all day. Like the dojo was being watched by something. Wolf touched her swords handle. She was carrying it more and more these past days. A chilled wind touched the body of the woman. Moving her hair in the breeze.

Yahiko woke up, seeing the serious look on the teen. Her left hand gripped the sword.

"_She looks like Kenshin with that expression. Something is on her mind that is wrong." He thought _

" Wolf, what's wrong? You've been in an off mood all day. Hell, your acting like Kenshin does!" he asked, sitting up.

Wolf's blue eyes locked with the young man, then outside. Yahiko saw the flash of a sword in those eyes, making him shiver a little. Yes, she was acting like Kenshin. Only female and a little scrams.

"All day, I keep getting this feeling we are being watched pup. And I can't put my fucking finger on it." Her tone flat in answer.

Yahiko blinked, never have seeing the teen so serious. This kind of Wolf was scary, even more so then Kaoru cooking was today. He sat up, studying the girl even more. Wolf had changed in the three weeks. Her hair was longer, and back in a loose pony tail. Red, yet more crimson then Kenshin's hair, and silver highlights sat on the tips of the teen's hair. He wondered how her hair was silver now. She had more of shape to her face and not the sharpness of early. Good food will do that one might say. Wolf still had muscle, and the strength to back up any words. Yet, her body was taking on a more female shape then before as well. She was like a female version of Kenshin, only more badass and a punk like style to her cloths. Also taller…which Wolf loved to rub in to the man's.

"Yahhhhhhhhiiikkkoooo, time to wake up and stop staring at my boob's kid." Wolf shot out.

He blinked, a red blushing covering his cheeks to his ears. Yahiko turned on his heel, Wolf laughed_. "Man, this kid is one peace of work!" she thought, laughing._

"Lets head back home for now, I am sure K is not so vengeful now. If we bring her back a sweet." She said

Yahiko nodded, fallowing the teen out with a wave to Tea. Thunder boomed from the sea not far from shore. Many a people hurried home to get out of coming storm. Wolf stopped walking, her eyes on clouds. Reflecting the light back for a moment. "Wolf, we should get back." Yahiko echoed out

"I know runt, just thinking." She replied. Wolf once again started to walk. Yahiko got the message of not to speak from her silently. Blue eyes traveled to the shadows, looking for something. What was wrong?

When entering a dojo, the pair had to hit the ground to avoid a log. Kaoru was mad, and very scary. Wolf grabbed Yahiko, using the boy as shield as other objects flew to the teen. By the end of the battle, Yahiko was bleeding and out. Kaoru was worn out, and Wolf stood could walk away. Lighting cracked the air, sending all three running to the house before it poured from the heavens.

Wolf shook out her hair saying "Well, how about some warm tea."

"Fine, but you two are not off the hook for running away!" Kauro said, pointing at the teen. "So get ready to clean your hands to bone tomorrow Wolf!"

Wolf nodded, walking to the Kitchen. Unknown to the teen, three shadows sat on the roof. Anthers pulled out a blow dart, and take a deep breath, shot the woman and boy in the neck. Kaoru went to yell, but her body grew numb. Darkness begins to devour her vision. Yahiko twitch, filing a fear and yelling out in pain.

The teen felt it, four energies…very sinister and twisted! Spinning her heeling, she ran to the others. A sharp poke hit her in neck, she stopped. Pulling a needle from the base of her neck. "Its Drugged!" she thoughts, her own body giving into the drug in her blood. "Yahiko..Kaour!" her thoughts drift, stumbling to the earth and the rain. Falling to her knees. Her darkening visions let her see the two being dragged outside, Yahiko was crying and shivering. Kaoru screaming Kenshin's name, scrap something.

A white cloud of some kind came from one of the forms of the men, a gas. Letting the drug take a strong grip on the minds. Wolf held her breath, her own body giving in to the poison. Spots flew in her mind, waves and rain melted….. She could do noting. save one thing maybe. Pure terror racked the teen, Kaoru and Yahiko where in trouble, but the poison in their systems and that odd gas kept them in a dissolution state of fear. Wolf struggled to keep awake in the drug and darkness.

She held onto her mind for a moment longer, reaching into her jeans and pulling out a little jack knife. Wolf held her breath, stabbing the knife right throw her left hand. Using the pain to break the hold of the drug in her mind... Yet body was weakening. These men watched, dead eyes locked on the older woman and child, the gleeful shine of steel reflected in the deadness

"I have to do something! Please Kami, help me to save them at any cost!" she screamed in her mind. Then she felt that madness blooming in her soul. Wolf made the choice, letting go of her sanity. Falling into the darkness of her self.

One of men, turned to look at the fallen red head, sneering. His white eyes fell to the young woman. Her shirt had slipped opened, leavening the tender white flesh of her bosoms. Images of the youthful skin covered in blood, made the man shiver with lust. The other three too picked up on the idea.

"I say we kill the child and have some fun. Leave the mess for the Battousai to come upon.' One crocked out, wetting his lips under the mask.

A boot shot out, kicking Yahiko in his side. Groaning of pain and fear came from the lips of the boy. Hyena like laughter came from the men. One reached down, touching the twitching woman, his eyes traveling over her body.

"Lay one hand on her again, you won't have it." Someone spoke

The man turned around, his dead eyes growing winder. That girl was up and standing

"How can she still be awake? Our gas and posing can being down a sumo!" his eyes narrowed, seeing his company having the same reaction.

Blood turned her gaze to Kaoru and Yahiko, her anger growing even more. "How dare they touch and hurt them!" her thoughts drifted. Amber sparks danced in her eyes, looking at the men. Her hand pulled out the broken blade on her side. Black metal almost cruel looking in the cool light.

"Your lives are mine assholes…" her voice echoed the ringing of the blade.

Laughter tore from the men's thorts. How was one little girl going to stop them, or even have a change against the Oni Order? Her answer was one thing to such a question…

"What are you going to do little bitch?" one asked, kicking Kaoru.

Blood reached for the blade, her eyes flashing. One end found its way into the thout of the leader, his eyes widening. Hands reaching for the handle, as if to pull it out. Blood flowed from his mouth and thout, wet gurgling sounds only came out as his body gave out. Falling to the ground in a slumping fall.

She smiled, "That is my answer…"

Three sets of eyes shot from the fallen, the teen. Her red hair was pasted to her by the rain, framing a pair of amber touched eyes. Blood whole body expels hostility. One man rushed at the teen, finding a sheath hitting him in the abdomen. Blood dripped from his lips, taking her chance. Blood punched the man in the temple, knocking him out. The other two, stood in disbelief. Ten heart beats.

The bigger of the two reached in his clothing, letting a dagger fly into the upper of the teen. His smile was short lived, Blood pulled it out. Her eyes locked on the man. Stepping for the body, she ran towards the living two. Using the mud as a slide, and speed. The big one found his own dagger in his groin. As blood slide between his legs. Picking up a fallen short sword, she cut up. His right hand gone, twitching in the mid air. A wordless scream fallowed. Blood stood up, hearing the other fall to the earth.

His friend stood there, fear gripped his heart. This girl was demon! One was the dead, and the others only a breath from it. "This is not over girl. We well claim your life! And the Battousai will pay for his crimes!" he leapt over the wall, not taking a glance back.

Blood spat on the ground, walking over to dead body and yanking out her sword. She reshearth it muttering "Something tells me that man or his mater will come back…"

Then it hit her…Wolf's eyes returned to the blue of before. Only one change. She had killed once again. Kaoru started to come too, her body slowly reawakening. Her eyes fell to the dead body. Growing wide in fear. Savage crying reached her ears. Kaoru turned, eyes landing on a knelling Wolf, holding her blade. Tears falling in time to rain blood dripped from the scar along with a wordless sorrow reaching out to no one.

Preview

"Would you really take own life Wolf/" Kenshin's eyes looked to the blade and blood..

Wolf's wrist bleed, falling to the ground. Her smile was…cruel. Even the teen's eyes reflected something. "My life is not my own Kenshin, so why not end it. This world would be a lot better for it" she stated.

"This if your life is no longer yours. This one would like to have it." His hand touched his sword.

Wolf looked to the small man; sense his samurai soul emerging out. Her smile fell into a pit of calm. "Then Battousai let us fight for a life." She replied, taking her own sheathed blade to her hands.

Kaoru


	17. In between moments

A moment passed

Ok, this is a little warm up chap for me, then its Life is not my own and the battle thing. I kinda need to tie some loose ends and all!

The World Hack/sign 

You are here alone again

In your sweet insanity

All too calm, you hide yourself from reality

Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?

When all the world turns away to leave you lonely

Last Time

Blood spat on the ground, walking over to dead body and yanking out her sword. She resheathed it muttering "Something tells me that man or his mater will come back…"

Then it hit her…Wolf's eyes returned to the blue of before. Only one change, she had killed once again. Kaoru started to come too, her body slowly reawakening. Her eyes fell to the dead body, growing wide in fear. Savage crying reached her ears. Kaoru turned, eyes landing on a knelling Wolf, holding her blade. Tears falling in time to rain blood dripped from the scar along with a wordless sorrow reaching out to no one.

Kenshin walked slowly walking the dawning city if Tokyo. Letting the peace of the morning sink in. He smiled softly, this being on of his favorite times of the day. This was why he got up so early when back the dojo. Just to get those few moments of peace before the rest of the borders woke up as well. Thinking of being backed home made him smile even more. A pair of bright blue eyes and sunny smile flashing in his mind just a moment Even the young man's half sleepy eyes and one other teen yelling at him for eating all the food. Made the once wandering man chuckle in rezoned Yes it was good to home after chasing men all night with Sano.

Bits of rain and dew covered the trees and grass, the light mist gentle rolling from the sea to cover the city. Kenshin took in a long breathe, holding the last scent of fall in his nose. Such a storm last night had seemed to cleanse the world of summer. He let the tension slide from his body. Merchants opening their stores greeted the man with a wave and a smile being returned in tow. Taking his time was good the samurai. Sano had muttered he was going back home and to bed for the rest of week. Again letting Kenshin smile and shake his head. Knowing fall own come this noon, the Roaster would be at the dojo, looking for a free meal as always.

Yet the man made his way to dojo, he stopped. Police where there…but for what reason. Panic strike the red head, taking right into a dead run. He ran into the opened front gate, seeing Kaoru talking to the police chief. Her hair was undone, and a bruise covered her cheek. She while appearance seemed wilted.

"So you where drugged then attacked Kaoru-dono. My men are looking for the others as we speak. But due to the rain, finding any trace of the man might take sometime." The chiefs said, giving the woman a comforting look.

"Kaoru!' Kenshin's voice broke the woman for a moment, her eyes turning to the red headed man. Tears swelled in her eyes, running into the chest of Kenshin. Sobs fall from her body, Kenshin blinked, putting his hands around the shatter woman.

A few moments passed, Kaoru's sobbing slowly down. Kenshin just held her, wondering what had happened. A stir of anger bloomed, seeing she was hurt. Along with the worry about the others at the dojo. "Kaoru, where's Yahiko and Wolf?' he asked, pushing her back a little.

Tears had dried on her skin, she choked out "Yahiko is with Megumi, and Wolf is speaking to...Saiote about what happened. Kenshin….she saved us…but something happened…."

He looked into her eyes, asking" Saiote is here?" Kenshin's thoughts flared up "If_ he is here, something must be very wrong. Also what happened to shake Kaoru up so bad?"_

"Kaoru, this one thinks you should get something to eat. Or go and check up with Yahiko. I will go and make sure Wolf is fine with Saito." He replied.

She nodded, hearing no room of moment in his words. She smiled a little tightly. Kaoru walked to the dojo, seeing the tightness in the man's jaw line. He would learn what had happened. But what would this do to Wolf now? Yes she had saved them, but at a very heavy cost to her own soul and mind. Her heart skipped a beat at this thought. What would the teen do now; it was only just now that she seemed to be healing from something. Would Wolf leave as Kenshin did before? She clenched her hands thinking _"I must not let Wolf leave, she needs to stay. She has a life here and a family now. Kenshin will do something. I don't know what is between them, but Kenshin seems to know more about her then we ever could…."_

Wolf sat on the porch with this lean man risking the same thing over and over. Her nerve was wearing thin. He may have the cloths of a policeman, but this Saito man acted noting like one. He was too sharp, and much likes a wolf in all forms. She shook her head, pushing down the anger again. Saito wanted every detail he could get from the teen, yet most the battle had blurred to the girl.

"Look, I told everything I know and rember asshole. So take the statement and leave me in some fucking peace!" she spat out.

Saito let his amber eyes narrow at the teen. Her own flashed back for a moment. This girl had an altitude problem. And her mouth needed a good slap to it as well. He smirked a little, turning in time to see no other then Batiour walking up. Wolf to saw Kenshin, but his whole face looked like something craved from stone. The small man was mad, which in any case at this point for the teen was not a good thing on her part.

"Well Himura, glad you could join us so soon. I was just getting done with Wolf here. Wolf, if you can think of anything else, please stop buy and tell me." He said, a smile covering his face.

Wolf stood up, her eyes on the smaller man. "I will, and Officer, and fuck off." She gave him her sweetest smile, blue eyes saying something else. Saito's nice smile disappeared.

"Well, I must be going. We will meet again soon young lady. Good day Himura, oh and stop by later today." He said, bowing to both and heading out the dojo gate.

Kenshins' imperturbable gaze followed the man out, turning his lilac eyes to the teen. Wolf had sat back down, leaning her head on the post. What ever backbone she had before was gone. Replaced with a beat dog look to her whole body. Her red hair was dirty and messy. Bags hung from her eyes like shadows. A banged was wrapped around her hand and ribs. One banged covered her scared cheek. Child like weakness spilled from her soul and flash. The teen was beyond any words of tired. Kenshin's stone gaze melted, seeing such a change in the young girl. She looked ready to shatter, even more then Kauro just had.

Wolf opened her eyes, looking at the man. A long breathe escaped her body. "If you're going to ask me, then do it Kenshin." Her voice even sounded defeated.

"Wolf, this one wonders if you are ok. Kaoru-dono somewhat said what happened, but some things must be filled in to this one." He answered softly, sitting down by the girl.

Wolf lifted her head, looking at the man once again. "We got attacked; they got poison by some kind of drug. The guys who attacked us where some kind of men. I….came out from the back, seeing Yahiko and K on the ground, some kind of halation's from the posing had gripped their minds. And it started to take me as well…" she voiced trailed.

Kenshin waited, while Wolf gathered her memories. "I stabbed my knife into my hand, using the pain to clear my head." She said, holding her the banged hand. His eyes widened a little, looking at the teen in a little of a new light. "They said they where going to have fun with K, and kill the brat….Fuck Kenshin, I fucking snapped again! I killed one of those men, using that broken kanata!" her fist the wood, "I barely fucking remember anything, its one whole shitty blur to me, but I remember killing that man!" her voice growing louder, and then falling.

Pain seemed to seep from the very body of the teen. Every breath to heart beat echoed this feeling to the man. Kenshin's own mind span, trying to find the words of what to say. Wolf let her anger die, the shaking of her body leaving. She stood up, the man's eyes watching her.

"I need a little time alone Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko need you more then I do right now." She stated, walking away from the red head.

Kenshin watched her leave, he felt at a lost of what to say. What could he do? A long breath came from the man; he leaned back for a moment. So much can happen in just a day. What ever process they had been making with the young teen was not gone. A slight anger burned in the man at these events. He should have come home earlier. His own inactions had told him too. Even Sano had muttered something was up last night. Kenshin closed his eyes, taking in the moment of now.

Wolf on the other side of the dojo sat under the tree. Her eyes fixed on the point of battle of last night. Yet her mind leads to the past, the meaning of her scared cheek. For this young woman, it was not the last time she had killed. Or the heart grows weak as it had last night. Memories of gun fire and yelling, the smell of blood and a pair of kind eyes looking into hers. She blinked, trying to fight the pile gathering her in belly. Old scars ached from the memories, more so. The savage scar on her cheek that had become her call card back home. Yet what would happen now to the former street fighter?


	18. Battle for Life!

1Battle for Life

Always, always  
I will be watching over you  
Be at peace Goodnight 

Anime) Ima Soko ni Iru Boku: Komoriuta (Lullaby)

Ending Song 

Last Time

Kenshin watched her leave, he felt at a lost of what to say. What could he do? A long breath came from the man; he leaned back for a moment. So much can happen in just a day. What ever processes they had been making with the young teen was not gone. A slight anger burned in the man at these events. He should have come home earlier. His own inactions had told him too. Even Sano had muttered; something was up last night. Kenshin closed his eyes, taking in the moment of now.

Wolf on the other side of the dojo sat under the tree. Her eyes fixed on the point of battle of last night. Yet her mind leads to the past, the meaning of her scared cheek. For this young woman, it was not the last time she had killed. Or the heart grows weak as it had last night. Memories of gun fire and yelling, the smell of blood and a pair of kind eyes looking into hers. She blinked, trying to fight the pile gathering her in an abdomen. Old scars ached from the memories, more so. The savage scar on her cheek that had become her call card back home. Yet what would happen now to the former street fighter?

Dawn broke over the land as it always had, coming to the steel eyes of lone figure laying on a roof top. Her breathing even to the stillness she held close. Save for a line hair moving from her misty breathing.

"Wolf, are you up on the roof again" a young man's voice broke "Kaoure wants you too go to the market for food"

She blinked, come around from inside herself. Wolf sat up, eyes leaving the sunlight sky. Walking to the edge of the roof. Her eyes landing on the young man, holding the bucket for tofo. Yahiko stared up, dressed for the lesson of the day. His face in a stone like grimace at the teen.

Wolf jumped down infront of the boy. Taking the bucket from his hands with out a word of any kind. He blinked, in a shock. No fighting, no sarcasm or threats from Wolf. Yahiko watched walk out the gate, even her walking was stife. A bit of worry gripped his mind for the girl. She had been like this the last week. No one seemed to past the steel eyes of Wolf. Kaoure had tried with kindness and yelling. Sago being Sago had even brought his face to an inch of her face, only to be blinked at and walked from. Kenshin usually was the one to break things like this. Yahiko let his mind travel back to last night.

Kenshin stood on the step, his own violet eyes watching the girl. Shadowed by a worries and something else. His gentle gaze traveled to the girl. Wolf had not eaten anything or done any kind of commutation with the gumi all day. He breathed a deep long air full of the fall night. Walking out, Kenshin gentle smile bloomed on his face.

Wolf sat on the edge of the well. "Kenshin, I have nothing to say." her voice said to the samurai.

Kenshin stopped, his smile fading with the words. Still, the red head would not give up on the teen or his mission. "Wolf, everyone is worried about you. We know you are use to being alone, but you don't have to be alone anymore. This one is very worried you as well. Why not have something to eat and drink?" He asked, letting the offer hang in the air.

She turned her head, the crimson color framing her face. Eyes holding a chilled like gaze to the man. Kenshin's own violent warmth met the cool blast from the teen. No fake smile covering his peaceful face this time around. Set in a serious tone, holding an undertone of something else. Wolf blinked for a moment, her eyes widening a little at the man. Kenshin saw a spark of something, Yet the man held his gaze, locking in a battle of wills once again.

Then she let out a strain laugh saying after it "My own father use to give me that look Himura. But I was child back then, so it won't work Kenshin."

Kenshin blinked, hearing for the first time a sound of lost or anger. His gaze fell a little. "Then, this one is at a bit of a lost Wolf. This one knows what you are going though. More then the others do..." his voice trailing off.

"Don't compare me with you Kenshin. Bad idea." she repelled a little agitate at the man "You have no fucking idea what my life was like. Or what I lost of did back then. Yes I know what you did ten years ago and who you once where. Still that gives you no claim of what or who I am asshole!"

He felt something bloom at the teen for a moment. Anger. Kenshin bit his cheek, many things running in the wonder's mind at this moment. Knowing that snapping in anger at he girl would only result in her leaving in some form. He had faced many things in his lifetime, but not an angry teenager. Not like Wolf at all. She broke every role almost of what a Japanese woman was or raised. Everything about her, her actions, words, skills and view point was so...dissimilar then what the red head was use to dealing with at all. How was one spouse to deal with a female teenager, or one with the scars Wolf bared?

Wolf turned from the man, looking once again into the night. Part of her wanted him just to leave her alone. She bit her own cheek in frustration at the whole gumi, Could they not get the fucking clue just to let her be.

He turned, walking back to the warm light of the dojo. Once more glaceing back at the teen. She was back in the night. He signed, feeling at the lost of what to do for the girl.

"Kenshin! Kenshin wake up" someone voice yelled. He blinked for a moment, sleep clinging to the man's thoughts and eyes. Standing up, he opened the door to a frantic Kaoure.

"Kaoru, what is wrong?" he asked, still blinking at the early wake up call.

She took a breath, gathering her thoughts. "Wolf, she's gone. All her cloths, pack and sword! Kenshin she's gone, she's not at beef-pot, or Megumi's, over at that old woman's place !" she shouted

He stared the woman, sleep cleared from his mind. "Gone...where?" he thought. He could not pick up her ki at all. Something twisted in his chest, rembering those icy eyes to his own last night. Kenshin thought back the last week, he had felt something was up with the teen. Then the idea hit the man.

"Kaoru, go wake up Sano. This one things of what Wolf might do We need to look very quickly." he said, gripped his blade.

She blinked, seeing a seldom look on the samurai's face asking "Kenshin, what might Wolf try to do that has you worried?"

He meet her gaze saying"Take her own life..."

Kaoure eyes widen and lips parted. Not even wasting any more time on words. She ran to the gate to get the fighter. Leaving the red head in the dojo thinking "Wolf, this is not the way". He took off to the gate, hoping to find the teen in time and stop from killing her own life.

Night fell on the city of Tokyo. Most people going home to a warm home or spend times with friends. Others, running from the world in a drunken haze. A few getting ready to make some quite money by robbing a store or bystanders. Save one girl, kneeling infront of an old temple. Her once steel eyes glazed over in a deep pain, blood dripping from a old scar. Refusing to let go of the past or her.

Wolf's eyes locked onto the short blade she held. Pushing it to the skin, feeling the pain play out on the skin. Blood bloomed under the path it left on her flesh. She smiled, almost resentful in her lust to leave this plane. Blood's felt her pain welding in her soul, yet something had come to stop this. She smiled dismal, knowing who it was by the energy. Laying the dagger to the earth. She stood, bleeding amber eyes falling onto the moonlight figure on the stairs.

Kenshin's normally calm face was burned away with a look of deadly anger. Eyes narrowed into a glare at the blade holding teen. His own eyes peering into the static amber. Every muscle was gripping to keeping his self control, making his shake slightly in his hands. One which gripped his sakabato tightly even more. Such burning fury would send most men in a retreat for dear santiey. Save one girl that match the steel blue with her own aching amber. Air seemed to shatter at such a tense moment between the two.

Kenshin's voice laid out deadly and calm. "Wolf, what are doing?" he asked.

She smiled, cruel in all intension to the man. Her eyes reflecting something more then shown openly to the man. Daggering her fingers into the bleed scar, causing it to bleed even more down her face.

"Well, look has joined us on such a lovely night hmm. One wonders why he might come to this place of gods?" she whispered harshly.

Kenshin felt something snap at this voice, lifeless was the tone. This was not the voice of Wolf, but something else

"Wolf, what is going on? Everyone has been worried about you.?" he asked

Laughter was the replied by the teen. Bashing in a icy answer "Why or What I am doing is none of your concern Battosai"

Kenshin eyes widen at this, Wolf would never call him that. His eyes traveled to her bleeding wrist. He knew what she was doing...

Blood saw how he looked to her arm, her smile gone at this. "How dare he come here and try to stop me! This is my life" she thought angerly. Some of the madness and red hazy clearing from the teen's mind. Yet bitterness filled her in it's place, anger at this man called Kenshin.

"Leave Kenshin, let me finish what I set out to do." she said, eyes once again locking with his.

"This one can not Wolf. Taking you life is just running away. This one will stop you by force if the need comes." Kenshin said, pulling out the saboko. The light touching the blade in a flash in the eyes of the teen.

Blood's eyes narrowed at the blade and the man. Then an idea formed in her head. "Ok, Kenshin if you want to play we will. With a price to the winner to speak of." Blood said velelty

He blinked, a little of guard by this new voice. "If I win, well...my life is mine. hmmmm. But if you win this little...battle Kenshin, my life is your's."

Blood's smile faded, waiting for the man to replay at this idea. She knew he was not use to an enemy saying or putting forth such things. Idea's like this often though train samurai or warrior out for a whack one might say. She was counting on this idea, yet holding Kenshin's outh in the back of her mind the whole time. Not wanting the red head to tint his blade with her madding blood in the end of the whole thing. At least one part of her mind was still sane. Or to feel any kind of guilt that he carried eve now in this day and agr from his past deeds.

Kenshin lowered his blade a little, a bit taken back by Wolf's idea. Her eyes looked into his. Waiting as if all time froze between the two. One who did not kill, and anther with hells fire burning into his. Moments fell into the endless night. He nodded, not having the words to compose what he really felt about this whole thing. Blood smiled, pulling out the broken blade. The ebony sword capturing the light and shallowing it to places unknown by human limits. A battle was about start, life and death was about to play out once again.

Next time

Blood fights, a new start


	19. Chapter 19

Blood Fights Again.

"Trying their wings once more in hopeless fight:

Blind moths against the wires of window screens.

Anything. Anything for a fix of light."

X.J Kennedy "Street Moths," The Lord of Misrule.

His eyes locked onto the girl, watching her in the moment. Why had it come down to this? The man's thoughts echoed as he gripped the handle of the sakabato, callused fingers closing over the worn handle as he had so many times in the last ten years. Amethyst eyes flashed a mix of emotions at this coming up battle. Kenshin tried to reach the girl with these worn eyes, yet the only thing that was reflected back was a deadly light, more of a caged animal ready to die in the next heartbeat. She in turned gripped the handle of the broken sword she wear. Beat up and scared hands much like the man's she watched in the shadows of the over hung moon. Gripping was a bit hard with the last blood of her wrist dripping down into her hand. A single drop fell, flashing the deep red Rudy as the moon's light touched it. Smiling at the color for no reason, she saw the emotions of the man's eyes. Her own azure eyes shooting back a light of enmity and sorrow. Soon the clash of swords would meet and something would change, something that might effect a future of a nation.

Sounds evaded from the world as the two prepared their bodies, Blood saw the man's stance, the tighten of his left shoulder, legs tense and slightly bending. She stiffed her back and lowers legs, thinking of how to counter this god like move the Rurouni used. Amber specks light her eyes, seeing him hold his breath. Cracking of the air reached her ears, seeing the glass like flash of the blade. Knowing the movement was good enough to step back in time, air splitting as the Red Sea had done. She saw his body soon after and took her chance! Her left leg kicking home, hitting Kenshin on his sword arm on the elbow joint. He moved his arm, taken not only by the surprise Blood had seen his draw! As well now was aiming for his arm. Kenshin switched his weight, tucking the kick and landing on the ground flat. Swing his sword up, she caught the girl in the upper thigh. Pain shot her left leg, she used her right leg and hit him in the lower ribs. Jumping back as he rolled up in a one knee stance.

"Not bad Kenshin" she spoke out, left hand touching her hit leg. Heat rose from the pained area.

Kenshin touched his ribs, his breathing a little uneven from the hit. He looked up at her words. "You saw my draw, most impressive. Not many can see that." he said. Blood only smiled cruelly at this comment.

"When you fight for your life so much, you got to build on what you know. But we both know that is not your real speed Kenshin. So stopping such as bitch and fight me" Blood spat out, anger weaving into the words.

His own voice tighten in a low irritation at the teen and her words. "This one will not hurt you Wolf!" he stood up, being eye level with the girl. Yet in this time, seeming so much bigger to her then normal. Kenshin' s eyes locked to her, everything about him holding back the man's growing anger at the girl. A rage he had not felt in sometime. She only looked at the earth, sensational fear of the man for the first time. Fear melting into a rage at this samurai!

Using this energy, she attacked her once friend. Putting out the broken kanata with her mirror like draw at the man. Kenshin's body reacted, stopping the edge moment before it hit his left throat. Eyes widened in shock at the speed of the draw. Pure amber meet his eyes, holding a insane fury to his still ones. Blood dug her feet into the ground pushing into the blade. Moving the edge closer to his throat. Turning the wanders sword against him. He stepped back, side stepping. Forcing Blood to fall under her own momentum. Kenshin brought blade up, nailing the teen in the upper right back. She put out left hand, turning the movement into a one hand flap. Landing a few feet from the man. Numbness with edges of pain racing her back. Blood looked at Kenshin, seeing him touch his neck. A thin red line appearing where his blade had kissed him. Her smile bloomed, watching this little line on his white thourt. Such was not reflected on his face. More of a shock was to Kenshin. If he had not done that move, he might be dead. He now knew she was out to kill him or be killed in his battle.

"Wolf, do not forget what was said before this. If this one wins, your life is mine." Kenshin harshly said.

She smiled a bit, not saying a word to the once manslayer. Amber light dancing in the shadows of the moon to his words. Taking the chance, she rushed at the man again, kicking high at his chest. Kenshin jumped back. To only be greeted by her sheath hitting his knee caps. Pain lashed his nerves, a breath of ache lacing from his gripped teeth. Kenshin landed on his back, rolling away fast some ways away from the fighter.

"You moved at the right time. That hit was went to crash you're knees. But you knew this and saw it in time. Many of the tales of your speed are truer then I thought Kenshin." she said.

He stood up, leaning on his sword lightly. Once more, the samurai had misjudged the teen. Wolf was faster and smarter then she let on. Like he did now in these days of peace. But that is where it ended. His edge had long ago dulled. Using his skills to save people and not take lives. Blood's had only gotten sharp, living on the streets and becoming this fallen fighter now. "How can I bring her back? She means to kill me if she can…" his thoughts ended. Seeing once again, Blood rushed at him. Her sheath cutting up left, aiming at his head. Kenshin brought his blade up, blocking the attempted. Forgetting the blade in the left hand. Slicing into his right shoulder, cutting only the level skin. He jumped back, kicking the teen in hurt leg. Blood dropped as he once again was forced to back off. Yet this turn he did not wait for the girl to attack him. He went for his Suntetsu , a move hitting right in the head of the target. Blood stepped back, the blade hitting her shoulder. A full crack echoed in her bones from the shoulder bone. She hissed out pain, bring her knee into the man's jaw. Kenshin blocked the hit with his handle at the same moment, bringing it square down in tow. Her whole body shook from the sudden impacts.

Kenshin stepped back as the teen fell to her knees, breathless and shaking. His own wound bleeding heavily from the movement of the attacks. Blood felt her left shoulder was crack and her knee shaking but not broken. Drops of blood stained her skin, Kenshin's blood. Her body ached, but she would not stop. Rushing to her feet, the girl took to the air. Sheathing the blade into its place. Making her space of attack and defense longer this around. Blood put all her strengths into the upper swing. Kenshin brought his own blade down. Two clashing perfectly in the middle, both weapons pushing into the other for the inch of different. He pushed more, upsetting the balance of the teen. Fowling his body into Ryusosen, a mulpi hit swings, companied with the god like speed. Such a move would normal chop a man into bloody parts of meat and blood. Yet with a sword like saboto, it only caused deep flash harm to the body.

Blood dropped to the ground as the last swing meet her rib cage. Her whole body over taken by the pain. Kenshin's breathing labored a bit, his mind and heart deep in sorrow and regret at what he had done to the young girl. No signs she was alive save for the labored breathing of her chest. He leaned on the blade, his good hand covering his shoulder wound. As he was about to relax, the sheath was whipped at his ankle tended, bring the man down to the earth. Shock playing over his face, Blood was half sitting up, blood twinkling from her lips. Eyes dull in hurting and ache.

Her voice ragged and strained in pain " Don't you fucking think for moment this is over Kenshin! Your going to have to kill me for this battle to end this night."

he rose to his feet, as she painfully stood up. Amber eyes glowing in pure pain at the man, her whole body seemed sluggish due to the pain it held back. Kenshin sheath his sword, going into the battojutsu stance. She watched, then mirrored him to a T. He blinked, taken back by this form of fighting by the girl. Yet, she shone like a mirror, or more a window into the past. For at the moment, Kenshin saw himself at a teen back in the nights of hitokiri. Chill ran up his spin, her ki flaring around her body.

" Is this what my enemies saw, what they felt when they saw me step from shadows of death.." he thought, looking at the girl. His eyes taking in the details, from the deep red hair, the flashing amber eyes, and the roughed scar on her own left cheek.

Time had spilt for both of them, each drawing for a different reason. One to save the other, the other to take the life. As the moon seemed to hide herself from the battle, the blades caught the last of her light. Air cracking and screaming from the force of the swings, the pure power of each inch of the blades. Yet one only hit home. To finish the battle, a black blade fell from the hand. A body flying for the moment, then falling to the earth. Wolf's remember only the moon as she came from behind the clouds, and sorrowful lilac eyes looking down to her own. A single tear kissed her skin as it freed from her closing eyes.

Kenshin fell beside the girl, sitting for the moment. She lay, unmoving and breathing the night air. Moonlight danced on the two red heads. He gentle reached, touching her scared cheek as the tear traced the path in her skin. His eyes holding the reflection of the meaning to himself. He stood up and slowly walked over, picking up the broken sword. Then he walked back, pulling the sheath from the teen and putting the blade back as he put his away on the left side. Carefully he picked the girl up bridal style. Feeling the lightness of her frame to his chest. Kenshin turned to the stair way, walking back to their home. Still now the samurai had one more problem. What to do with the life of the Wolf?

Next Time

A new start once more

The girl stared at the man, the slap sting her scar cheek. Kenshin's eyes held a anger never seen only in battle. Yahiko and the other looked at the two red heads. Sano laid his eyes on the teen. Mirroring her own shock at what the man had said.

"You told this one if he beat you, your life was mine to do as pleased. So as of now, you are my student and the life of Wolf is mine." steel ran in his words. Kenshin stood straight, eye to eye with the teen.


	20. A new Start

A New Start

"Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't 't go away."

Philip K. Dick

Pale sunlight fell on the shut eyes of the teen girl, drawing her from the darkness of her dreams. Eyes fluttering from the light, she forced her sight on the shadowed limbs of a tree. Chasseing itself branches back its' own start. For moment, she wondered if she was still dreaming. Almost half way expecting her best friend to bust open the door, tea and soup in hand saying "Well Wolf, once again you kicked ass and fell into the dark on us. Yet as well always bitch-head. I come like a servant with drink and food oh might one!" The teen tired to sit up, but the ache attacked, shooting her young body. Yes, she still alive, back in the past.

Wolf laid still, feeling out her body slowly. Every part ached, her left shoulder was wrapped and knees as well. Her head pounded as her eyes scanned to some cold tea. Reaching out her good hand she brought the drink to her nose. The scent of herbs licked her sense, it was a pain relief. No doubt by the lady vixen. Wolf drained the cup, letting the drink help to push back the pain and ache in her body once again. Soon movement was hers' to claim. Sitting up, she frown at her sleeping p.js. A white kimono lay loose around herself. "They could have chosen something less girly.." she thought. Standing up, her gaze fixed on her cloths. Carefully changing, she put on some loose black slacks and a dark gray gi, having been cut to her waist. Final teeing, Wolf made her way into the late afternoon sunlight. The familiar sounds of the gumi reached her ears, biting back a smile. Kitchen seemed the best choice for now, hunger roaring in her waist area.

Cold rice and meat made the best sleep in her tummy. Half an hour had past, looking at the clock. Wolf took a long breath and made her short walk to the main area of the house. Coming on a played out seen in the day route. Kaoru had some chop sticks forced into the unwilling mouth of Yahiko, as he fought to break loose of her steel group. Sano just sat, a amused smile playing on his youthful face. Drinking some sake now and then, saying a smart alike thing to the two. Everyone froze thou, when Wolf stepped into the door way. Seeing the girl up and moving was a bit out of frame, seeing how hurt and banged up she had been.

"So, I see I haven't missed much." she said, smiling softly

Kaoru stood up, worry playing over face "Wolf, should you be up? Both you and Kenshin where hurt badly a week ago."

She blinked, a bit shocked at the time passed. Her eyes once again scanning. "He went out for some food for the Missy." Sano answered, seeing her look over the room. "You gave us a worry and a chew out my the Fox Wolf. She throw Kenshin over the wall believe it or not. Which is a first for her!"

She sat down, a hiss of pain lacing her breath. Yahiko stood up to help her. Yet by a pair of flashing blue eyes, he sat down. Her pride would not others help her, not right now. "So I was out for a week…..How is Himura?" she asked

All three looked at each other and Yahiko anwered her "He's fine, save for his shoulder."

Wolf saw his face darker at the last word, feeling the stainlessness of guilt swell in her breast. She leaned on the door frame, looking a bit outside at the setting sunlight. A hushes falling onto the group. Kaoru's mind set back to the night of a week ago.

Flash Back

Moonlight touched the feet of a young woman, giving her skin the luster of marble to the fine eye. Silken black hair fell loose around shoulders in gentle waves. Many a man would have fallen to her, thinking an unearthly beauty. Save for one red head at this time that held her heart in his hands. Her pale pink lips sharply turned into a frown. A feeling of some kind had brought awoke. Worry was such a thing now racier her thoughts for the two red heads now gone for some time now.

Kaoru's blue eyes looked at the front gate, hearing it open. Kenshin was hurt, a deep stain on his red gi. Yet what he held was more of a shock, Wolf lay in his arms, more hurt then it seemed he was. She ran to the pair, worry and a bit off frit playing in her eyes to the man. Yet he shock his head no, before a word bloomed from her lips about their state.

"Go and get Megumi." was all Kenshin spoke as he walked to the house. She nodded and ran down the road without a word at all.

He made his way to the girl's room. Putting her gentle down to the futon. He had roughly wrapped his wound before setting out for the house. Taking of the girl's cloths, a low growl rumbled in his chest. Her own chest would was ripped open and slowly bleeding. He ran to the next room, grapping the med pack from the Lady Doctor. Taking care of the sword would was an easy thing for the samurai, being use to such things. Buries formed under her far skin, the guild hitting Kenshin at what he had done. Rewrapping the cut on the teen wrist again. Megumi burst in, taking one look at the girl and the man.

"Get out and let me take care of this Kenshin. We'll talk later." she growled, as the man walked out. Kaoru followed, to the help the woman out.

It seemed hours had gone by, but the two women emerged out. Kenshin stood up. "She'll live, but it will take some time for her to heal. Not only with her chest wound ripped open, her left shoulder is cracked, cracked rips, more then half her body is bruised over, and a cut wrist. Kenshin what happened? I want the full truth, or the gods help me on this one!" she yelled out.

He looked down, Kaoru blinked knowing this was not like Kenshin at all. His voice whispered out. " She was going to kill herself, this one went to stop her. Wolf was not herself, she was on a edge having cut her wrist already by the time this one had made it there. The only way to bring her back and stop her death was to fight her. So this one did…." his voice trailing off.

A smack echoed in the yard, Megumi's eyes flashing with anger at the man. Her rage was wordless as she stomped off to the kitchen to make some tea. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, understanding what he done was all he could do at the moment. Gentle she touched his hand, making the man look up. Lilac eyes holding to a foreseen sadness and guilt. Still all that was needed for the pair was a simple and gentle touch to forgive all and drive some guilt from his eyes. Kenshin gave her hand a small grip and walked to look at the teen, laying banged and fast asleep in her dreams.

End Flash back

She looked at the young girl, wanting to say something more. It seemed both her red heads kept their pain deep in the heart. Wolf stood up turning around and speaking " I'll be in my room." She walked away from the gumi. Kaoru's sad like eyes watched her shadow. Kenshin walk though the door, careful of his shoulder. His trade mark smile in place like always. Yet instead of the hyper gumi, everyone seem solemn to his eyes. He blinked a little bit off at this mood of the house hold. Putting down the bag he looked at sword teacher for an answer.

"Wolf is up Kenshin." she said, a smile now being her mask.

Kenshin's own face fell into a thin line at this statement. "Is she alright Kauro-dono?" he asked her.

"She is in pain a bit, but Wolf being herself won't let that stop her from moving around." she smiled saying, but Kenshin heard the worry in her voice and make his way to girl's room.

Kenshin stood outside Wolf's door, his sense telling him no one was there. They moved to the back, a faint ki standing out from pain. His eyes changed to a steel blue from anger. Knowing full well who was trying to use the back door. He turned on his heel, disappearing for the moment from the world.

Wolf's feet made no sound as the teen walked to the back door. Her old backpack thrown on her good shoulder. A moment of regret bit into her mind. Running away like always, running from the death of father, the un caring of her mother, that night not so long ago, even running from death the most these past years it would play out. She looked back for moment at the place that had brought her a few heart beats of peace and understanding she got no where else, save from her grandmother. Yet at one last sign. Wolf turned, being nose to nose with Kenshin. His still steel eyes riveting into her, shock placed over face. She took a step back, fear shaking to her very feet. Kenshin's whole body held an anger never seen to the girl. Not even during the fight between the both of them.

"So, you seem to be taking a walk Wolf? That you do? But for what reason, with your pack, this one assumes you plan on walking and never to look back." he spoke calmly

Anger replaced her fear at the man. "Back off Kenshin, your not my father or mother if you had a sex change!" she replied angrily at the man.

Kenshin saw the change in her body, she was acting like a caged animal again. Save this time her sanity was in place. He let her alone, watching her in every form passable for him. Wolf growled at the man, walking by uncaring at his words or this place. Yet he did do something that caught the girl on the surprise side of things. He reached out with is speed and twisted her good arm into a hand cuff like way. Pain blinded the teen. Falling to one knee from the racing flame of it. Kenshin's gripped was much like a steel trap. He forced Wolf to stand and walk back to the house,

"Let me go you fucken mother of a bitch! Kenshin!" she yelled, trying to kick at him. He easily controlled her, all the time making her walk.

Yahiko heard the yelling, eyes widening at seeing Wolf and Kenshin. Or more what Kenshin was doing to a very anger teenager. "Un guys, you should see this." he whispered. The rest of gumi looking out and being as much shock as the young man was.

Kenshin shoved the girl to the ground, his hand falling back into his sleeve. Wolf tripped and landed on her knees, glaring at the earth and standing up. Flexing her hand, reminding off the pain. He stood there calm to her glaring and muttering of English words. Wolf stood up, her eyes fixed on the man, her lips pressed to a thin line. Shooting out a fist, she passed his right cheek. He merely laid his head on one side. Throwing her center of balance, the girl turned to kick him in ribs. His arm shot out, grabbing her foot in midair. Releasing it, she stepped back with a struggled of pain,

"Listen you bitch ass, you don't control me!" Wolf hissed out

Then Kenshin reached out, slapping Wolf. The girl stared at the man, the slap sting her scar cheek. Kenshin's eyes held a anger never seen only in battle. Yahiko and the other looked at the two red heads. Sano laid his eyes on the teen. Mirroring her own shock at what the man had said.

"You told this one if he beat you, your life was mine to do as pleased. So as of now, you are my student and the life of Wolf is mine." steel ran in his words. Kenshin stood straight, eye to eye with the teen.


	21. Battle of Wills

Battle of Wills

"A man with a full heart of determination and preferences can enjoy the myriad of miracles of his mind."

Zen Buddhist

Yahiko shivered the spill of cool water from the well. Feeling good after getting done with his swings. His young arms should from his hard work, holding the promise of what would appear in a few short years. He looked up for a moment at the cloudless day. Smiling his smirk and patting the roar beast known as the stomach. Yahiko yawned and blinked, feeling someone bonk the top of his skull again. A small rock landed at the ground. Followed shortly by two others. He twitched, and span on his hell. Yelling at the roof at the house. Which in all turns made the boy look a bit insane to anyone near by.

"Wolf, get your ass down here so I can kick it!" he yelled, flailing his arms about like a bird.

A laugh was the only answer from the door, the girl standing and smirking. Yahiko only blinked, pointing wordless at her and to the roof. Deeper, like a man's roar camera from the roof. Wolf smirked all the more at this moment. Very much amused and wishing for a camera to snap a shot of the Tokyo Samurai's face.

Sano jumped from the top of the house, holding a stone. " That was worth the climb to fix that leak now! Man, brat. The look on your face when you saw the punk." he grab his sides and laughed a bit more.

Soon, the boy's face was red as he attacked the arm of the Rooster head. Biting deeply into his arm. Sano yelled, trying to dislocate the student from his arm. Wolf sat down, watching the two once again in an epic battle as they did day in and out around the dojo. Her aching body was on the mend, gently she touched her shoulder. Thinking of Kenshin, a growl echoing from her chest at the very sight of him and his words from a few days ago. "You told this one if he beat you, your life was mine to do as pleased. So as of now, you are my student and the life of Wolf is mine." he had spoken. She gripped her shoulder, using the pain to drive the anger back for the moment.

Kaoru watched from around the corner, her eyes fixed on the younger teen. Seeing her gripping shoulder and anger blazing in her eyes and body. Signing, she was glad Kenshin was shopping for some tofu. Knowing well the fights happening between the two at the dojo……..

Yesterday

"You can't keep caged!"

"This one will and if must, will tie you up to a tree"

" Son of the ass hole! My life is mine Himura!"

"No, the battle was won. So your life is mine Wolf. To do as I please or see fit until other wise."

" Kenshin, I am going you pay for this!"

"This one quotes you Wolf "Bring it on"

She leaned on the wall, chaos now being the air of the dojo. Kaoru blinked some wet hair from her eyes sight, wishing and thinking back to her own talk with Kenshin last night…

She walked up to the man in the kitchen as he made dinner with one hand. Kenshin had a heavy look on his face, prob from the fights with Wolf and stopping her from the leaving the dojo on a hour like bases. She lightly coughed to get his attention.

"Oh, Kaoru-dono, dinner is almost ready, that it is! So please grab the dishes and set the table." he said smiling like always.

"Kenshin, is this right what your doing to Wolf? Trapping her like a animal. I know what she tried to do and all, but still….This might only make things worse for her and you." she said, holding her hands tightly.

Kenshin still went on chopping the radish, letting the swordswoman's words hang in the air. Putting down the knife, he turned his body to Kaoru. Eyes with a calm outlook. He signed, searching his mind for the words to speak on this whole play the last days.

"Wolf was how this one was back in the Bakumatsu. The same anger, and even actions would have been taken at a point. What this one fears did happen, and what was seen. She strong, and her potenal is almost endless. Sharp and too the point, already it seems born with a instincts for the sword. A will to survival to match any of this one battles. Yet mixed also with a madden edge, and her own dark past. She wavers like this one use between the Rurouni and Hitokiri. That is where the danger lays not only for her, but the others around her." he spoke

Kaoru blinked, seeing his side for the first time on this point. "But Kenshin, she not is the Rurouni . I don't see that at all with her. Wolf is hurt and wound in her mind and heart. That's the snapping point for her, much as you where. Still…. Is this smart teaching to use the sword at all?"

Kenshin once again looked at the knife, the light from the fire playing on the edge. "Yes, and no" he answered "She will learn control and find a balance. It will give her something to live for hopefully."

She nodded, seeing his point and grabbed the dishes. Kenshin watched her leave, throwing the cutting into the rice. He turned and leaned on the table. Touching where a blade had kissed his throat. True as his words, Wolf knew the sword. His own wounds told him that, and the fight. Once both of them where healed. The tough part was start, training a snapping wolf to hold a stick for a moment. Taking the food out, he headed to the dinning table.

Wolf watched from her sit under the tree, good smells licking at her nose. Everyone hungrily dove into the food like always. Kenshin sat down and looked at the teen from his place. She leaned back and choose to ignore the man for now. Any hunger gone from her body, left only with the ache she was use too. Back in past, her past. In the fighting rink, pain become part of her weekly life. Often waking up after a match in the China Rood, or Enish's little dojo. In a way, this ache was like coming home in sense. Keeping her focused on the now and not the then. Foot steps brought her from her mind wanderings. Kenshin held out a bowl to the girl. His trade mark smile in place like it was. She looked up at him, taking the bowl with out a word. He waited for a moment and walked back to the gumi. Wolf felt his sadness a bit, but pushed it away and eat the food. Aware how the others watched the exchange. Her eyes stayed on the ground, eating the rice in a slow motions. Once done, she stood up. Pain shooting into her legs, gripping the tree to take away the darkness in her eyes. A gentle hand gripped her arm. Wolf looked over, seeing Yahiko with a soft smile. All she could do was nod a thanks and walk away.

Shutting her door, the teen sat down on the futon and drink some tea Megumi had said to take before sleeping every night. Moving to the wall, she leaned back and put one knee up, the other leg out. Soon the drugs went into effect, pushing her back in the darkness.

Kenshin soon settles into his own room. Feeling the steady ki beat of Wolf on his back. He blinked and stood up, heading outside and peaking into the teen's room. Much as sleep, she leaned on the wall, head slightly down. Red hair spilled out on her shoulders. A small meet his face, picking up the blanket and covering the girl. Walking away, Kenshin's foot hit a leather book. Pictures spilled out into the light a bit. Reaching down, the samurai blinked at what he saw. A younger looking Wolf was in a kimono, holding the hand of a man. A grin of pride spread for the world to see as his daughter held a bag and fish in it. Full of youth and father hood. Black soft fell out of his brad, getting spikier on top. Much like Wolf's hair was now. She had his chin and hair type. Kenshin smiled at his sight of seeing a little girl and father at some kind of festival. Taking a look back at the girl, Kenshin felt his heart sink. At the lost of a smiling girl and her father lost to the end of a bullet.

He looked at one more picture, Wolf was older and a young Asian girl was hugging the other one. Both had a smoke in mouth and flipping of the camera. Wearing the same strange type of cloths the teen had now. Wolf had not the scar yet, her bright blue eyes lacking that heaviness they held not. Something had made her change in a few short years. Kenshin slide the pictures back into the leather book. One more flashed, a older Japanese woman sat down neatly, gray ash bun in her hair. The same bright blue eyes as her grandchild had gotten from the father. A purple kimono with flowers made her seem all the more younger. Her face holding a laugh and a gentle grace. He smiled at this, seeing where the teen had come from helped the man in his choice of actions.

Walking away, he shut the door and slipped back to his room. Images of the young Wolf lingered in his mind as he sat down. He had seen those images on this one now. Leaning back and closeting his eyes, thoughts of how to teach this pup ran in his mind.

Next Time

Battle of Wills

Wolf looked at the red head. Following him as they walked down the road. Her ache gone now from the body. Megumi was a bit taken at how fast she healed. Getting a clean bill of health was the good thing, but this meant now she had to deal with being a student to Kenshin.


	22. Chapter 22

Finding the Moment

Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved. Helen Keller US blind & deaf educator (1880 - 1968)

Kenshin smiled, hanging the laundry in the light. He turned around to empty the water and start on breakfast, knowing full well the gumi would be hungry. He looked up, seeing a still sleepy Wolf holding a cup of coffee and rubbing her eyes. Unbrushed burgundy hair fell raggedy around her head and eyes. Giving the girl a bit more of a look of that of a child. A fresh dark blue gi and a torn pair of light blue jeans was the pick of the day. Kenshin smiled softly the young girl sitting down and sipping her drink. Fallen in love with the smell and energy waking up her body. Wolf blinked once more, seeing her so called teacher doing his chores as he did every morning.

"Wolf when you wake up, chop up the wood." he spoke, smiling at her

She blinked, a bit taken back. "Is that a request?" she asked dry like.

He smiled even more saying" No, it's an order from your master that it is!

She snorted and went on, drinking her coffee, heading for the ax and wood. Muttering in English and so forth about samurai's and having a stick up the ass. Taking up the ax, she brought it down hard. Chopping the wood used it as an out let for her anger at the red head. Yahiko came around the corner, sore and tired from his practice with a busu. He stopped and watched the teen chopping the wood. Her gi thrown to the ground, just a tank top in a black color. An eastern style dragon slide from shoulder to six inches down her arm, red eyes flashing at any dare to come close to it.

Wolf stopped and looked at the pile of wood, more then enough for the day. She sat on the earth, sweat on her face. Still the ache felt good, like a good workout, and all her anger was gone for now. Smells of food greeted her nose and her stomach growled out for the food. Wolf smiled and laided back in the dirt. Wind gentle blowing though the yard and carrying the smell of the sea to her. Times like this made her recall the time she and Ling ran off to her aunt's place on the sea shore. Wolf recalled the vastness of the open water, the starts dancing in the reflection or the dark waters. Ling had sat down in wonder at the sight. A small warm smile on the lips of her now, her heart longing for her friends a bit now. Still, things where not bad here for her.

"Hey " Yahiko spoke "Foods done"

She sat up and stood slowly, steaching out and walking to the dinner room. Sitting down next Yahiko and grabbing a bowl. Both young inhaled the rice and fish. Kaoru and Kenshin blinked, having not yet eaten two bites.

"Is the wood chopped?" Kenshin asked, smiling

Wolf looked up and nodded at his words, once again diving back into the food at hand. Kaoru could only smile at the girl and young boy. Seeing Wolf at the table was a becoming a common thing for the newest gumi member. It even seemed that she was getting along with Kenshin even better this past week. Glaring had gone down and she even did what he asked now and more often then at the start. Any tension had two seemed to being going away. Sill the guilt staked in the man's gazed when glancing at the girl, and even in the teen mirrored that now and then. Kaoru signed as she ate. Watching her two red heads.

Kenshin in turned watched Kaoru, seeing thoughts drop in her eyes like rain. He smiled, loving that one thing about how open she was. Yahiko was much like the same, keeping his goals in the open and running at them with a fierceness of any samurai… Seeing the young boy becoming a man brought warmth in the man like a brother might feel. Even seeing such small changes in the teen brought a smile to his lips all more. In the last few weeks, she was laughing and smiling more with the others, eating meals and helping Yahiko with his chores. Which she now was taking over under Kenshin. Soon he would start her with swings, so she and Yahiko could help out each her.

"Well, this one is of to market. Come on Wolf" Kenshin said

Wolf looked up at the man, a bit of a glare and sat up. Following like a slumping child. Kenshin walked like always with his new shadow not that far behind. He took note of the stares the girl was getting. Turning a bit, he blushed. Wolf was in her tank top and jeans, and her pircesing where back in full, a black hoop in her left eyebrow, and two in the right lob and upper in her top. In the left, a single cross dangled. The black dragon got the most looks from the on lookers, from her cloths to the piercing and tattoo. Kenshin put his face in his hands and breathed. Grabbing he girl, he walked into a back ally. Wolf blinked and looked at the man with a raised brow.

"Um, Wolf….. Your apperanceing is getting attention. "He said a bit blushing

She looked down at herself and laughed a bit. Ya, she stood out in this day and age. Not even trying to cover the moment, she laughed harder. Tears creaking from the corners of her eyes. Kenshin stood a bit blank on what so funny at the moment.

He coughed lightly and pointed at the hoop asking. "Why would you do that to your body?"

She stopped her laughing and pulled at the hoop, making him a little squirmy. Wolf smiled saying "You lived in the war seen dead people, fought all kinds of ememies. And seeing this makes you wiggle a bit Kenshin? Sheeh dude. Anyway, why would I do this? Because if you look at it, my body is the only thing I really own."

Kenshin looked at Wolf, take her words for a moment and nodded. What she spoke was true. His smile broke into the teen's both shareing a moment. She shook her head and said "Ok, let's go back to the dojo and I'll grab a gi"

"No, if this is you, then this one must get use to it!" Kenshin said

She smiled and knobbed, walking back out to the city street. Kenshin shook his head, seeing the amused light in the girl's eyes with the looks she was getting from the Japanese. He walked beside the girl, noticing she had filled out a little more. Yet still looking like 13 …… would be happy knowing she was not the youngest of the girl now. She had been working out, seeing that her arms where back to normal and solid as before. Her whole walk was pure street, many stepping out of her path with out thinking. Wolf carried her self like the samurai of old. Kenshin smiled, wondering what world happen once she gained the skill of one.

Shaping was a bit easier with an anther body around. Handing things to his student. Wolf growled at the haul and muttered in English about things. He would only smile at her and counter on like any other time as before. Her hands and arms had bygone to ache a bit, but she bit her tougher from saying anything.

"Hey, mute is that the only thing you can do?" a drunk voice called out "Maybe should take that little book of yours!"

Wolf stopped, peering into the crowd and seeing her friend …………. Setting the food down, she harried to the group, her eyes narrow to a glare. Worry building for her friend. Kenshin looked back, seeing his student rush off and he signed. Setting down his own load and rushing off.

…… stood, silent, still and keeping calm. Hands would rush out to push him. Fear crossed his delight features but soon a wave of soft hit his eyes. An angry pair of blue ones.

"Picking on someone smaller is sign of crowd ness "a chilled voice toned, freezing the men for a moment. Wolf's smile caused the drunken one to shiver in his skin. Seeing death in such a young face made him step back. "If I where my friends, taking off before the cops show would be a good idea"

One of men nodded and grabs his body. Others following his lead and taking off into the ally. Kenshin stayed back, his face calm and watching the girl talk to mute boy in English as she touched his hand. Gentle, purple specks tracing in the blue. Looking back at the way the men had gone, he watched her face darken. A long figured hand touch hers and mouthed something. Wolf nodded and smiled watching the boy leave and wave back.

"Who was that?" Kenshin asked

"A friend, an artist I meet though old ………" she said, smiling and picking up the shopping and walking away.

He blinked and mouth an oro, grabbing his own bags and thinking for moment. "This one was a bit worried you might fight." he spoke

Wolf shook her head, answering "People like that are all hot air blowing though their ass ends. Just do a hard front and they tend to run away like pups. Its something I learn on the streets in my younger days. "

Kenshin looked at her again, seeing a bit of his old self. Keeping a harden edge at all times was something he had to learn back in the ………. Himself. Most of shopping was left without a word. The two let words fall into the wind. He now and then thought back to how his own master might do something more. Making the small man shake his head on how he lived though all that in his younger years. She could be one the great, along with Yahiko. Kenshin knew Japan would be safe.

Sounds of the dojo meet the ears of the shoppers. Kenshin smiled and shook his head. Wolf bite her cheek to keep from laughing herself.

"Come back here you side ways midget!" Sano yelled

"Only when you speak though your ass Rooster!" was the return

"Both of you shut up!"

"Oh looks who talking, the bottomless pit of a good for nothing busu man like woman!"

"Yahiko get your ass back here so I can beat it!"

"Ya, kid, go to your mamma!"

"Sano you owe me for this week's food!"

Everything was going normal as could be for the gumi. Kenshin opened the gate and still smiled hears more about dinner time and such from Yahiko. Wolf linger a moment more outside, the sea breeze falling into the land and promising a storm that night. Sunlight danced for a moment now and then, coughing the green of the leave. She smiled and walking in, forgetting a trouble lingering in her mind. For now, everything was good and clean. 


End file.
